Kaiba in Douluo Dalu
by king carlos
Summary: Seto Kaiba died after many years, instead of a normal after-life, he was offered a proposition he could never deny from something that he knew very well. Now he is in the Doulou Dalu world, a world full of overpowered beings and dangers everywhere, and he will fight to reach his rightful place, to become the God he deserves to be. (Kaiba based on abridged version, 5DS OCs too)
1. I die, but I will go down as a douche

Ah, I hate this. My life have been amazing, obviously it had to after all I am who I am and anything bellow amazing is unacceptable, but it still feel terrible to die.

I lived a fulfilling life, I went from an orphan to one of, it not THE most rich man on the face of the planet all due to my genius and intellect, no one could come close to matching me as I am Seto FUCKING Kaiba and that is reason enough for me to always win.

However, there were only two things that had ever truly defeated me, and I resent both. First is Atem, that damn old ghost that ran away before I properly could defeat him in a humiliating way to leave him crying in the floor, something I did to thousands of others during my games and business, and the second is death. I could only delay death for 168 years, long enough that even my grandsons died of old age while I stayed strong and leading my company to this moment. Even now as I am breathing my last breaths I still am ordering people in what to do with my corpse after I am gone.

"I want you to blow my body together with the company's headquarters, only I can sit in that president chair you understand?"

"We do, master Kaiba!" A bunch of grunts said while kneeling bellow me. Yeah, if I am to be gone at least I want to make sure I go in stile. In me I only carry my most precious item, my blue eyes white dragon card. It has been with me since I was but a child and even now I will be going down with it in my hand. The fact that the chip containing most of the passwords for my accounts is imbued in the card is a secret because I want to make sure that if I can't use the money I had during my life then no one else can.

My decedents can go and try to be one percent as awesome as I was, but considering how amazing I am I doubt they ever will even with my genes. My only consolation is that I will be able to see Mokuba after I die, perhaps tell him in person to shut up and... OH MY GOOD Wheeler will be there.

Fuck, I'd rather go straight to hell than live in the same heaven as that trash that never knew how to play a card game.

Please Hell, please hell, please hell, anywhere but wth Weller and his idiocy!

And those were my last thoughts while alive, and I regret none of them.

Huh, so this is how death is like. At one moment I can feel myself moving and being an asshole with everyone around me, in the next I am in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do besides talking to myself.

Still better than being around most of those idiots for sure.

"No, you are not alone here, young Kaiba. I am here, after all."

WHO SAID THAT? And how dare you read my mind, I don't know how but I will sue you for invasion of privacy and take away everything you have!

"HAHAHAHA, still the same as ever. That attitude and belief in yourself that makes you perfect I suppose."

Well, at least whoever it is that is talking knows how to state the obvious. Turning around, or trying to since I can't really know directions around wherever the hell I am, I finally see what exactly is talking to me.

"Why are you here and what is going on, Obelisk the Tormentor?"

The muscular giant with the appearance of a blue demon god looked at me for a while before starting to talk again.

"Simple, because just as you are bored with everything and wants a proper rematch so am I. Can you imagine how it is to be thought as the weakest link between the three Egyptian Gods? Sliffer never let it down how he defeated me and Ra is an ignorant flying chicken that believes himself my better! I could not stand that anymore, the realm of the Gods is beyond boring and serving Atem has grown to be impossible anymore since he never calls upon my powers, only going for those pathetic magicians and my other brothers. Even as I left he did not show much care since he isn't interested in fighting anymore, and as if a coincidence I saw you dying at that instant so I decided to bring you here instead of leaving you to go to the regular reincarnation cicle."

I heard this all but I have more important things to do than listen to the complaints of others, like talking to myself as that is much more interesting.

"Now tell me, would you like a new chance? A chance to go where Atem is and prove that YOU and ME are the true best there are?"

Slightly more interesting, I admit that.

"Okay, but how exactly is this supposed to work? Will you take me to him right now?"

"No, that would be impossible. You have to understand that Atem is on a unique realm of existence right now, the realm of Gods. Uniting the seven millennium items and taking for himself the powers of us Egyptian gods made him eligible to enter there, but I alone could never lead you there. What I can do is take you to a different dimension. There, people train in something called spiritual energy and fights to the death are constant and relatively normal, when you manage to reach level 100 you will be able to reach the realm of gods and challenge Atem again, but by then you already will be much stronger than he ever will be. I will accompany you on your journey just as will your Blue Eyes White Dragon, you will grow to dominate that entire world using your strength and when you get to the realm of Gods you will help me prove that I am the strongest Egyptian God! What do you say, do you agree?"

Well, it is either a possibly brutal world where people fight like maniacs and there is a high chance of me dying. On the other hand, if I go I can get a new chance of defeating Atem and proving to myself that I am the number one.

"I accept!"


	2. I already have people to bitchslap, neat

After I accepted the deal Obelisk started explaining the world I am about to go to now. Normally I would not give two shits about anyone else said, but this time around I decided to listen to his explanation if only because it would be useful.

"The dimension we are going is called Spirit World, or to be more specific in doulou continent. There it is possible to connect and use the force of your spirit as a means of battle. The way of training will be taught to you when you get there, I already arranged where you will be born by pulling some strings and making destiny pay up one of the debts he had with me and now I know that you will get a family that can help you truly reach the level you deserve as my host. Training there and reaching godhold is much easier than in most other continents, I chose you as my champion and the one who will receive my powers, as such when you grow you will receive a series of tests that will let you receive more and more of my energy until you become the new Tormentor God."

"And why not turn me into whatever thing you said right now and skip all those unnecessary steps? I have more important things to do than doing some weird stuff for the entertainment of pathetic assholes, like spending time with myself." I said.

"Oh, you call a supreme God a 'pathetic asshole'?" Obelisk asked with amusement.

"It is nothing personal, it is just that everyone else excluding myself is an idiot and pathetic, being a God doesn't make you any greater in comparison to the amazingness of me." It is true, I am just that fucking amazing.

I am Seto Kaiba after all, how NOT to be amazing considering that?

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Good, good, good, you truly are GOOD! Choosing you was the right call, the stronger the ego and spirit the more likely your spirit would be to be able to house more of my energy from the get go, only those with enough self-confidence could ever hope to receive my amazing power. Now then, if you are that great I will not waste either of our times, go and make that world our bitch."

Heh, now we are talking.

A smirk appeared in my face as a suction surged around me as well as a weird blue oppressive energy covered me and before I knew it everything went black.

* * *

3° Person P.O.V.

In a secluded place far from Spirit City a woman was sweating while laying down on a small bed. She had the looks that could make anyone go crazy for her beauty as she, despite being 30 something years old, looked like she was just 19 with a face that would make any model on earth green out of jealousy.

She was perfect in every way, except for her large belly and how she howled in pain due to her current state.

She was pregnant, but no one was there to help her give birth due to her hiding away from everyone else, fear of her 'friends' and 'allies' already imprited deep in her bones, she had already experienced far too many betrayals for her to let herself be vulnerable in front of them all. Normally with her status as the Supreme Pontifice sole disciple she should never be going through this, but unfortunately she was due to a simple fact.

The baby in her belly came from a relationship where the man left her, Yu Xiaogong. It is true that he left her before either of them knew she was pregnant, but she still resented him for leaving her like this during this state and she especially resented the Qian family who had tried to force her to abort her child.

As if she'd ever allow such a thing! She was not some simple woman who would accept anything and she'd never accept someone killing her first child born out of what love there was between her and the one who once was hers.

If only that red harlot had not seduced him things could have been so different, he could have been here for her during this most difficult and fearful moment of her whole life. Even if the world was to be against her in every turn she would face it head-on with him by her side. Now? Now she had to take everything alone, and the more she felt pain the more she hated him, tha red harlot, and everyone else who caused her to go through all this.

She was just a girl, a commoner that only had the 'luck' of having twin spirits, she was praised as a talent and envie by thousands, but she was a woman who was ultimately lonely.

However, it was at this moment when a cry surged. It was a strong cry, one that made the woman cry together but out of simple and sheer she looked at the baby, HER baby, someone she could feel a connection that would never betray her, leave her behind, and he was just so perfect in her eyes.

The moment she held him she could see that he had her blue eyes and his father's dark brown hair. She did not know why but she could sense a sense of supperiority and inteligence from him that was who knows how many times greatter than any other baby she has ever seen or heard of. There was even what she could only asume was disdain in his eyes, for as impossible as it may be.

'Heh, I guess I can have a mother in this life. Maybe she is the one that blue idiot was mentioning, but strangelly enough I don't feel the desire to offend her by any means. Perhaps it is instincts, but I think I like her, just a tiny bit.' The baby thought as he looked at his mother for the first time. His cries already stoping as he started looking around with interest.

"Kaiba, my dear precious Kaiba Dong, you shall be the supreme master of this entire world. I will give you everything, my sweat and adorable baby boy. This I swear, or my name isn't Bibi Dong." The woman said confidently, the boy looked at her with what she could only assume was suspicious making her believe her baby was just that special but when she embraced him closely and started circulating her power in his body to soothe him she felt him become much calmer.

'Interesting, this energy she is using makes me feel as good as when I make people grovel on the floor to lick my boots after I step in the poop of some random dog, or the times I told Weeler to go fuck himself. Such a wonderful feeling indeed. Also, I don't need anyone giving me the world since it is mine already, it just doesn't know yet, but your willingness to help is truly quite amazing.' The baby Kaiba thought as he started moving a bit to understand what his body could do, making his mother giggle a bit seeing him act in such a way before cleaning him herself using some water that she had prepared earlier. Thanks to her stronger than normal body she could already move around a bit, as such she had no problems doing such basic things right out of giving birth. Of course, she was tired and her body needed to recover, but taking care of her baby was more important for her.

The more she looked at him the more certain she was that her baby was greater than any other that has ever been or will ever appear, the love she showered him was slowly but surely being returned. Almost as if the baby did not know how to express himself, something she only understood due to how acute and absolute her mental powers are.

However, even this little piece of happiness she finally got after suffering so much was not meant to last when an old man appeared as if out of nowhere. His mental ppowers strong enough to search for her anywhere within an area of more than 200 kilometers from where he usually stayed and he came right after he knew that this disgrace ended.

"Girl, now that my Qian clan allowed you to have your bastard you know what must be done. Your body is a perfect incubator to produce the perfect heir to my clan, and now that it is no longer occupied by this spawn you shall serve the purpose the angelic god dictated." The old man said, making Bibi Dong bit her lips with so much strength that despite how durable her body was she still drew blood.

"At least let me be with my baby, I will do as you order but I at least want my precious baby by my side." She pleaded, something that was completely out of characer for her since she was more likely to be tortured one hundred times over and have all her bones crushed than bag anything out of anyone, such was her pride but even that she was willing to discard for her baby.

"HUMPH, insolent fool! You DARE request anything out of me? I, the Angelic God representative!? You are far too arrogant if you believe you have any right to decide anything about this, your body, mind, and soul belonged to my Qian Clan's Spirit Hall since the moment you were born with your dual spirit. Do not EVER request anything after you made my clan wait for this long just so that you could have this bastard!" The old man yelled at her, releasing his spirit in the form of angelic wings.

Nine rings appeared around his body as a heavy pressure was about to impact both Bibi Dong and Seto Dong. Not that she allowed anything to even touch her baby as she also released her spirit with eight rings around herself as her energy of rank 89 clashed with the energy of the old man who was rank 99.

Her face was strained as she took it all herself despite her current weakened state due to just having given birth. However, she braced through even as her lips started leaking blood and her face paled. The baby who did not understand exactly what was happening got to a conclusion of his own.

'So, I now finally have a mother and someone is trying to force her to prostitute herself for some stupid ass thing and also injure her? Okay, just wait for you old fart because when I got old enough I am going to kill you and destroy whatever the fuck you have ever loved, and then I am gonna start getting my revenge by desecrating everything you ever loved by building statues of myself over their ashes. Maybe kill your angelic god thingy, who knows really, as I am starting to add another little target of my list of who to beat when I grow older, or I am not Seto FUCKING Ka... oh wait, now it is Seto Dong. Well, who cares? I am still awesome.'

As the baby Seto reached this conclusion a smile appeared at his face, seeing this Bibi Dong smiled back at him. She felt like his smile was not a good-natured one, but for her, it was still just as perfect as the baby himself. However, even as she enjoyed seeing him happy she knew she could not last much longer as she turned to the old man and gritting her teeth spat out the next words.

"...fine, I will mary with Qian Xunji and have his heir. Are you happy now, Qian Daoliu?"

"Marry? Who said a little whore like you can get this type of honor? You are simply a breeding mare, he will use you to relieve himself of the stress of ruling Spirit Hall and my family will get a perfect heir. However, I am not that evil of a person. I will let you keep the little bastard you like so much as long as you continue to be a good little servant of my perfect Angelic God and produce more and more heirs for my family, this is your destiny that was prophesied by the Angelic God."

Bibi Dong grit her teeth even harder, so much so that cracks appeared in a few of them as she saw Qian Daoliu leave.

'Yep, I totally am gonna kill this geezer.' Kaiba thought before falling asleep while embracing his mother closer. She looked at him sleeping so peacefully now and took a deep breath, a decision formed in her mind as she decided then and there that she would give up everything else from this point forward, she would only care for three things and three things only, cultivating to the absolute limit, doing what she had to due to this terrible situation, and the most important of it all, protect and love her child.

This was the last time she shed tears for many years to come, most out of pure sadness and despair but whenever she looked at her baby smiling some of her tears were out of happiness from having at least this last ray of hope in her life.


	3. I now have a sister and she is cute!

Years passed and I now have completed 5 years old. After living in this world for three years I figured something out, this place is weird.

I mean, there is no amusement activity at all and everyone only thinks of living until the next day and how to get stronger. There aren't even any card games!

Unfortunately, I can't go and create them properly as of now due to the fact that I am still an adorable little child (according to mother and anyone with more than two brain cells, thus Joey and his pathetic gang of losers wouldn't be able to see the obvious) and no one would let me use my time in such 'frivolous' matters, especially my mother.

Mother, that is a word I never thought I would use for anyone but I suppose I can surprise even myself sometimes. She is an interesting one, she is more demanding towards me than I was towards my employes, but she is still undeniably on my side whenever anything happens. I still remember how she once saw some older child try to pick on me due to being born without a father, only for her to find out and murder the kid and his entire family.

She is ruthless, egocentric, and overprotective towards me whenever something is going on. She is the ideal mother I imagined for myself when I was growing up in the orphanage with Mokuba.

Speaking of little siblings, I have one now. She is just one year younger than me and her name is Qian Renxue, apparently, mother gave that old fart waste of space in borrowed time the thing he wanted after all. At least she is cute, even though I barely manage to spend any time with her as Daoliu took her away the moment she was born to let her grow 'correctly' and occupy most of her time with indoctrinating her into following his orders.

At least I could meet her a few times every once in a while. She is quite smart for her age and is very conceited and believe herself above everyone and everything else, seeing this I did the mature thing and created a basic version of duel monster cards and challenged her. I could not use the better art I could create due to a deficiency in technology, but what I managed was enough for it to be barely playable.

Obviously, as an adult that is respectable and mature, I did the correct thing when playing a complex game with a little kid and made her cry as she lost so terribly that she could not match up at all.

Heh, the face of Daoliu when he saw that was funny, especially when he challenged me and despite he likely cheating using some of his magic powers crap (much like Atem used to do, cheaters!) I still beat him senseless and made him look like an idiot, which he was if he ever thought he could measure up to my awesomeness.

The only one who could challenge me somewhat in this was, unsurprisingly, my mother. Everyone thinks lowly of her due to giving birth to me and all that, but she is almost as amazing as me and this is not a compliment I give lightly.

Right now I am training with her my physical body, which for others would mean pushing rocks or things like that while for me is using rare herbal baths and massages. Being filthy rich and powerful had to come with its own advantages.

It is not that bad since I feel my body growing stronger while doing jack shit, unfortunately, my mother is away since she has gone to the Star Dou Forest to hunt spirit beasts as she managed to become a tittle doulou about a year ago and needs spirit rings for her second spirit.

She even told me that if the spirit beast had a spirit bone and she already had one for that spot she would give the bone to me, which is quite nice. Spirit bones are the crystallization of a spirit beast's soul and can help the user by allowing him to use a new ability regardless of the spirit the person has. For instance, if you had a fire-related spirit you could have an ice spirit bone to release ice attacks.

It is quite valuable, so I would not deny myself having one. A person can only have six such spirit bones, but I am not that confident that the spirit ability would be fitting for me neither is mother so she decided to make a person that is about to be condemned to death absorb the spirit bone to know what the skill is exactly before disposing of the person and obtaining the prize.

Brutal, I know, but in this world bring brutal and ruthless is necessary.

Besides, I didn't get to be the richest man in the world and a living legend that entered the Guinness as the most powerful men in all history in a global level in my previous life by being nice.

"Nii-san, let's play!" A cute cry rang in the place as I relaxed in my medicinal bath. Turning to see what was going on I saw a chubby little girl running my way, my sister Renxue' have blond hair that reminded me of our mother was quite beautiful but whenever I saw her eyes I got a bit annoyed since she had the same eyes as her father.

If I had to create a list of people I can't stand he would be high up there with Gozaburo Kaiba and poor people, but bellow it would be a tie between Joey and Daoliu. I had seen him acting around mother more than once, being too touchy and abusing his position as 'master' to make her do shameful things while I was still a baby and right there beside me, probably his way of showing off how 'amazing' he is and make her know that he could kill me at any given point. And me hating Joey kinda gives my life meaning.

Renxue did not quite know him that well since he left her at the cares of his father while he went out to hunt Tang Hao and his wife, a spirit beast of 100.000 years old. It is so weird, marrying a beast is absurd in my eyes but I am honestly rooting for Tang Hao to make a breakthrough and kill the bastard or at least damage his balls enough to make him a eunuch. If he does I plan on sending him a gift or perhaps help him in any one objective he might have, as long as it isn't again't mother or my interest.

Well, let's leave these pleasing thoughts aside for now as I have to answer my sister.

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Humm... Oh! I know, let's see if we can prank other people! You did like to do that last time." She said, and I admit smirking a bit. It was one of the few things I liked to do that even resembled a normal child, we would go around and plant some pranks all around and see who we could use to prank, seeing the frustrated and furious faces of those who believe themselves amazing never gets old.

I nodded to her and so we both started discussing what to do before we agreed in what we would do. We could not spend too long playing as Daoliu was keen in brainwashing Renxue in the perfect heir to his stupid, dead man walking, clan but that doesn't mean she couldn't play just a bit while she still is so young.

Thinking that we went to the residence of one of the tittle doulous that would be coming back from a mission in a few hours. He was an annoying being that I would not be able to deduce the gender at first look since he is a queer that is so 'high and mighty' about himself that I personally believe he has a stick up his ass, and not just in the metaphorical sense.

"So this is the mansion of the Chrysanthemum Douluo, Yue Guan? How to say this, it is even more feminine than I expected." I mentioned while looking at his palace. He was someone who had just reached Tittle Doulou and was expected to not grow beyond rank 94 in his entire life, a 'small fish' so to say as mother would be able to defeat his without a scratch when she was still rank 81 if he was rank 92 or 93, a grunt that could do grunt work.

His palace was covered in flowers everywhere and the number of naked man statues was staggering, so much so that if he was any gayer he would be Pegasus.

Me and Renxue entered his palace after seeing that no one else was looking, it is probable that some other title doulou already know we entered here since I bet they are watching over Renxue at all times (perverts), but none of them did anything as we went inside. In there we saw a mirror stand with a lot of make-ups around. It is absurd that a man would use so much but if he wants to look like a cheap whore it is his business as long as he isn't working.

Seeing the make-ups both me and Renxue smiled evilly as we went and caught his facial mask, one that just happened to look black-brown, and put some rat feces inside. Not a lot, of course, as otherwise, he would notice, but enough for we to know that he is rubbing feces in his face. And the best part is that due to the number of flowers around him he is likely to not notice the smell until it is too late and by then most high-level people would be calling him shitface.

With our mission complete, we walked away, we also ran around in the city to enjoy everything that it had to offer before Daoliu appeared.

"Renxue, it is time for your training. Now let's go, girl, you can play more later as praying for the Angelic God is much more important." Daoliu said while bringing Renxue away, she pouted a bit but went with him as she did like the piece of shit stain.

As the two were walking away and I stayed behind I saw Daoliu turn slightly in my direction before he snorted and suddenly I felt pain throughout my body.

THAT OLD FART ATTACKED ME?! ME, AN ADORABLE LITTLE CHILD AND FUTURE RULER OF THIS WORLD!? Fuck, I am so going to kill him! He used his energy to attack me secretly, I could feel some of my internal organs suffer an impact like if I had received a punch from a grown man and I could hear a message from him inside my mind.

'Leave Renxue alone, scum. Her time and existence are far too precious to waste it by spending time with something like you or your whore-mother.'

Oh, I so am putting him above Joey in my list of hated people. I feel like growing up here may not be good for me, next time a mission from mother comes along I will make sure to go with her as only her protects me around this place.

But damn, beating a child for no good reason, he truly is trash. I must make sure that Renxue will not grow to be brainwashed by him any further. But first thing first, I need someone to look after my injury.

Fuck, when I make my own team I want someone who can heal, a tank to take the hits for me, and someone to tell shut up because this calms my soul. Oh well, that is a talk for later anyway.


	4. My first employee, good news arrives

It has been a week since my outing with Renxue, mother is still not here so I am strolling around in hopes of finding something interesting to do.

As I am walking in the streets I go straight to one of the few places I enjoy in this town, the market.

It was chaotic, there is too much movement, and there were people haggling and cheating all around. How wonderful, the feeling of being in such place is great as I can feel so many unfortunate and stupid people getting screwed, the only thing better is being filthy rich in such place, which I am.

My mother left me with most of her money when she left since she wanted me to be able to buy anything I wanted while she was gone. Also, I managed to invest her money a while ago in some venues and already her cash is almost twice as much as before, most mothers would think that it is unbelievable and weird if their 4 years old (at the time) child could do such a thing but mother only smiled when she saw this and complimented me for my good work.

Leaving these thoughts aside I start looking at the different materials and items being sold, it is disheartening that there is no technology like that of my old world in this one but I simply have to accept what I have in front of me.

As I am looking around I notice a section not far away in a dark alley with some shady people in there, this sort of place can easily mean large money and I know that in this city no one could touch me except for the Qian family.

Entering it a smell invaded my mouth that made me want to puke, but I held it in as I approached the source of the said smell.

It was a house that released that smell, but I noticed that there were some fancy dressed men entering the place so it is likely that something good is in there. However, just as I was about to enter an old man stood in my way. He had just a few straws of hair hanging sporadicaly in his head and most of his teeth had fallen while others were a dark shade of yellow to the point of black.

"Kekeke, little boy this is not a place for one so young to enter."

"Shut it, take this and go fuck around some other place, old fart." I said disdainfully before throwing him one gold coin. Seeing the shining gold was all he needed to shut up and let me through.

With that done I entered the place. The smell was quite terrible, and looking around I realize why.

There were dozens of cages in here, most of them with spirit beasts of some age being all below 10.000 years old but still plenty enough for those of nobility that are not into trying to test their luck in the forest to hunt them themselves while still being too low level. Not that I care about any of them, these lower level spirit beasts are not interesting enough for me right now since I still haven't found out what my spirit is exactly and I still haven't awakened it anyway.

However, the thing that is actually surprising is that there are even people around in some of the cages too. Looking around a seller came towards me while rubbing his hands together, he looked like the old servant of Gozaburo, Sampson, which obviously made me think he is unreliable and gross.

"Welcome, young lord. What would you like to buy in our fine establishment?"

"What exactly are you selling? I want a description of everything of importance, the price is irrelevant." I said. I already have a general idea on what he is trying to sell but I want to be sure about it.

"We are selling spirit beast rings and slaves, of course. We have brought them here from all over the continent, many have unique spirits and can be raised as great fighters for your spirit hall, so what do you say? Would you like to buy one?"

Hum, interesting. Perhaps buying someone this way is cheaper than contracting them later on and comparing the treatment between slaves and my former employees I think there isn't much of a difference anyway.

"Okay, what sort of person do you have here for selling? And what is your name, or am I to call you butface?"

The man smiled when he heard that before he answered.

"My name is Sang Sun, and I am honored in helping my little esteemed guest, Also, we have all sorts of talents for sale, do you have any preference?"

"Anyone that can heal should be good enough. Also, I would like someone with a defensive spirit as well."

He scratched his chin when he heard that as if in deep thought before talking again.

"We do not have many of those who have defensive spirits, and those we have are mostly old. And about healing spirit we don't have one per-say but we do have something. If you are a man that likes to bet then this might work. Please follow me before I explain to you more in details."

Curious, this might be worth my while. Of course, I do not trust this man or anything here so I always keep a little warning signal in me at all times, the moment I think things are going south I am out of here and tittle doulous and spirit doulous that are loyal to mother will come barging in to help me.

With that I entered the back of the place, in there some children were present as people passed by them and examining the plaques in front.

"These are the 'lucky draws', they are all still too young to have their spirit awakened but they come from families with powerful and useful spirits so it is always possible that they can have said spirit and potential. There are also some with potential and a variant spirit of their family who we captured in the forest or from nearly extinct families that had to sell some of their young away to pay their debts." Oh, so this is what this old man meant.

Slavery isn't that normal in this world but it is not impossible to be found as well, the key is that a slave can potentially rebel against the master if said master is to week in comparison and the slave grows further than the master, there are a few spirit abilities that enforce the slave to obey but those are relatively rare and highly dependent on the owner being able to be stronger or at least comparable to the slave in energy later on.

But, as far as I care these are all mere details. I am Kaiba, this alone means that I am destined to be the strongest one out there and I will become a God in the end so as to challenge Atem, anything else is not that important. A slave would only serve the purpose in helping me as a meat shield or being used to complete some tasks that I am not willing to do. It is much like the corporative slaves from my company, the whole reason for their existence is to serve as facilitators for whatever the hell I want

"As you said you wanted someting related to healing we have someone who comes from a fmily that can work well for what you desire. It is this one." He said before bringing me to before a small child of 3 years old, she is about the same age as Renxue and is wearing a black rag, has black hair, black eyes, and looks like someone who isn't interested in life anymore.

But what surprises me is how she looks at me with a face that is not pleading for help, if anything it is like she is simply not interested in the fact she is lucky enough to be in my presence. It is like the face I used to see in most my corporative slaves after months working for me, but the fact she still hasn't died proves to me that she is likely still strong enough mentally.

"What is special about this one?" I asked.

"This one comes from the once infamous Xie family, it is a family that has in inherited spirit that there can only be two people alive with it. She can be considered the last survivor of her entire clan since a rival family had attacked them and eliminated most of them completely, she was only left alive because the rival family thought of making her a bride to some minor member of their family to produce a line of users of the Xie family spirit, but the caravan she was in just happened to pass by us in our way here so how could we leave such a wonderful chance slip by? She is the most expensive one of our selection this time around, she might not have yet awakened her family's spirit but it is likely that she will be a user of the ultra-rare spirit Nine Hearts Flowering Apple, the best healing spirit there is in the entire world. The price for such a rare commodity is 5000 golden coins, so if you want to inform your parents I am sure that they would be inte-"

"Here, shut it and keep the change." I said without much care as I keep appreciating this new employee. I heard of her spirit, the Nine Hearts Flowering Apple is well known as one of the best support spirit out there, possibly better than the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Pagoda as its healing capacity is just that extreme. It is even said once that if someone with her spirit reaches Tittle Doulou she could instantly heal an entire army from the brink of death to full health and even dying in front of someone like this would be hard.

Having something like this is of vital importance for me, I do intend to take control of this world and especially of Spirit Hall after I grow old enough, having an army of people that never stops seems like too good an opportunity to pass up.

The man looked at the gold in his hand and looked shocked when he saw that it was 7000 golden coins, it is more than what some noble families could produce after ten years but for me this means nothing. I can get tens of thousands of gold without any difficulty and soon enough I will get the position of the richest man int he worlds instead of leaving this tittle to Ning Fengzhy of the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan.

With this set, the man went to call a buffy man that brought out the girl from her cage before activating his spirit.

It was a pair of handcuffs, his six spirit rings around him as he activated his spirit ability, forcing the said girl to be linked to me and making her effectively my slave. With this done the man wanted to show me some others, but they were mostly lackluster so I decided to leave as there is no point in staying here if I am not going to buy anything else anymore. Of course, before I left I ordered for someone to find something appropriate for the girl to wear as I feel no desire in parading around with someone in rags.

And so, she got a dress that makes me think that someone of my old world may have been here in this one before, as otherwise there is no real reason for there being something like a gothic-lolita style, it fits her quite well as we left to go back home.

"Name?" I asked.

"...hum?"

"Your name? I am being generous enough to care about asking your name, you can either answer me now or I can call you slave 1 for the rest of your life."

"M-My name is Xie Lingling, please don't hurt me." She said weakly while shrinking a bit in herself as if trying to lessen the number of targets for her to be hurt.

"Don't be ridiculous, I will not go around hurting you for no reason, it would be a waste of human resources and I would rather not do that if possible. Why would I hurt my employee for no good reason when there is so much for you to do?"

"Employee? B-But I am a slave, you just bought me, right?"

"Slave, employee, iisn't it all the same? I mean, I can make you do whatever I want with my cash and you will never be supperior to me, so it is all the same regardless of how I call you or whoever else I contract in the future. I want subordinates that will do what I can't for myself, mostly due to time constraint than anything else, and that is what I want from you. You will get payed with food, housing, and some luxuries as long as you work diligently, you will even be able to be in my presence for longer than most others which is more of a benefit than most could ever hope to dream about. Now shut up and be happy about it."

She looks stunned for a while but in the end, lowers her head and just keeps walking. Hoh, I guess she will do just fine if she can learn to follow my lead. It is important for an employee to learn how to follow their boss.

As I got back home I realize two things. One is that mother is back as she is sitting in my room as I entered our home. And second, and much more relevant is that she is trying her hardest not to smile.

"Mother, is everything okay? Did something good happen?" I asked her while getting closer to her.

She looks happily at me before throwing me high in happiness as she said.

"He is GONE! That damn demon is finally done and dead, Qian Xunji died in the hands of Tang Hao! I am finally free from him! Finally, I can do what I want, I can spend my time with you and your sister happily without fearing the touch of that dirty demon anymore!" She said while throwing me around in happiness, despite the movements there was no moment where I was hurt in the slightest as she continues taking care not to hurt me. In the end, mother told me after she calmed down that Tang Hao managed to kill Qian Xunji and another loyalist of Qian Daoliu, both died disfigured and terribly. Mother even told me that Xunji had his body crushed beneath the hammer of Tang Hao with his guts covering the land and his head sent flying so far away that they only managed to find it after looking for a full day and laying on a pile of pig feces on a vilage nearby.

I think he deserved worse, but considering that he not only failed in his mission but also died miserably, had his body disfigured and his head was semi-buried in feces, so it wasn't all bad. Still, it is not nearly enough if you ask me. I just need to remember to later on in life go to his grave, remove his body from it, and throw it entirely in a pile of pig feces on it before pissing in it as well for good measure, just to make sure the job is not half done.

Heh, I guess this is a day to mark in the calendar as a happy day, right beside the day where I killed Gozaburo last remains in a virtual reality or during Joey's wedding (I still think May must have suffered brain damage by that Orichalcus crap for deciding to marry Joey, or her fake breasts started to sag and she got desperate) where I paid a bird creation to overfeed the birds before letting them fly over the ceremony, it was truly quite the white wedding.

I am somewhat glad to be alive now.


	5. The Spirit Awakening Ritual

It has been a year since everything went down, and this is by far the best year I had since coming to this world. It was so good that it made me remember the years when Wheller went looking for a job only for me to buy whatever company he entered only to tell him that he was fired.

The feeling I got those years were just as great as the feeling I have had during this year. Thanks to Qian Xunjie's death mother was free from his reign of terror, she went to become the new Supreme Pontiff of spirit hall as the Qian family only had Qian Daoliu, who only cared about praying for his stupid god and being an asshole, and Renxue who is far too young.

Daoliu decided to put mother as the leader as he thinks she is 'domesticated' and is 'easy to manage' which again proves that he is a complete idiot. Mother is probably just almost as cunning as myself, possibly even reaching my level, and that is not a compliment I say lightly. She already started amassing her strength to consolidate her as the leader in not only name but in reality of spirit hall.

This last year also had the effect of me managing to create some seeds of distrust between Renxue and Daoliu, he had taught her that the Qian family is supreme and none can ever match, so her father dying really helped dismantle this idea. I also managed to get a whole lot of dirty deeds Xunji had done during his life to show Renxue, his image was destroyed to the point that Renxue doesn't even want to be remembered as his daughter anymore.

Another thing of interest is that Lingling has adapted well to her new circumstances. She still misses her parents but now she has managed to become more open with others and also is adapting to her position as my employee. She wakes me up in the morning, always is waiting for any requests I might give, and is also helping me in my research into essence tools.

I plan on using them, later on, to recreate duel monsters in this world, more specifically how to recreate my duel disk. After much research I arrived in a conclusion, the people in this world are all idiots!

They virtually stopped any advancement in such an interesting concept hundreds of years ago, even production is rare since most people chose to just steal complete works instead of making a new and better one. Even their incapacity of trying to advance their technology in any area using this unlimited energy (spirit power) is absurd in my eyes.

Even the geniuses that could potentially be able to advance the world at large choose instead to focus on raising their own power just to, in many cases, fall young or fail to do much of anything.

In just one year of research (mother let me learn about this after she got super happy with the death of the bastard) I already reached a point where I am advancing on my own instead of learning from others. Essence tools are composed of two main things, the code where the spirit energy passes to produce the effects, which is not that hard to understand, and the materials where the said code should be put. The more complex the code the higher the requirement for the metal used, even spirit beast's materials like hide, tendons, and blood might be necessary to develop a higher level essence tool. It is similar to hardware and software, both things I was the biggest genius of in my previous life as I was capable of creating the duel disk when I was just seventeen and revolutionized virtually all camps of technology later on in life with the exception of military since I wanted to make the Kaiba Corp be as far from what it was during Gozaburo's rule.

After I saw how important the hardware was going to be (the software was ridiculously easy for me) I decided I wanted to go to Gengxin city to try and buy the best blacksmiths there are, but mother did not allow since I still haven't awakened my spirit power, according to her I can only leave the city if I become rank 25 and am accompanied by at least two tittle doulous at all times.

But it won't be long now since my spirit awakening ritual is today and I finally will be able to see what my spirit is like. I think a white dragon is an obvious result since Obelisk had said that it would accompany me, but I wonder if this is all or if I will get a second spirit like mother have. That could be interesting to happen.

"Young master, the pontiff has requested your presence." Lingling said as she entered my room. Looking at her it reminds me that she changed quite a lot, she has grown a bit, looks much healthier than before, and while she has a mostly empty and weak voice when speaking to others when it is with me or those she is more comfortable with she speaks with a lot more energy.

Her hair now is shiny and well cared for, being a lustrous light blue since I ordered her to change the color of it as soon as I found the hair dye of it. I even painted my room and bed sheets of white and blue and in my pillow I ordered the creation of a Blue Eyes White Dragon in it, when I slept in this I felt so much better. It is just a shame that mother did not like that pillow since it reminded her of the Blue Tyrant Dragon Clan and my sperm donor so she threw it away.

I never really met the guy but after hearing about him I can say I am simply not interested. He is somewhat smart, but he completely lacks the backbone to decide on something and follow through, he gave up on his research when it got hard to prove, gave up on mother in the first pressure, and gave up on the 'red slut' when he found out they were related. It is simply pathetic in my eyes, how can someone even marginally related to me can be someone of such weak spirit.

Anyway, I stood up and put on my white coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from my shirt coming out from underneath it. It also has extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins, many small pockets inside said coat containing my prototypes of essence tools, it is a coat I made based on the one I used during my seventeen to twenties, and even now that I am cute and adorable it still looks awesome in me.

Feeling as confident as someone like me should (which is quite a lot) I went out of my room with Lingling. On the way, I passed by quite a few spirit douluos (rank 80 to 90) and spirit sages (rank 70 to 80) but I am not impressed by any of them or considered them more than weaklings in the great scheme of things. Before long I was in the Supreme Pontiff's hall, the place where mother spent a considerable part of her days at.

She was sitting there in the tallest throne, all around we had a grand total of 12 tittle douluos sitting in smaller thrones as well as quite a few spirit douluos and representants of a few great schools and clans of the land. They all were well known and tyrannical figures, but in this hall and in presence of mother they all were respectful and fearful. She was the second youngest tittle doulou in history and nobody knows exactly what is her current ranks except for me, she used the addition of rings to her second spirit to reach rank 96 during these few years since she became a tittle doulou and could probably match and win against those of rank 97 or 98, and considering that after rank 85 every rank is a huge difference this means quite a lot.

"I am happy to see you fine, my child." She said while smiling slightly.

I gave her a simple nod before she continued.

"As you already know everyone in our world has a spirit from the day we are born. This spirit can be divided between tool spirit or beast spirit, but it is also known that until a person is six years old his spirit still is developing and thus is far too unstable to be brought out, thus we can only execute this ritual when the person is 6 years old at the very least. Today is your birthday and as such you finally have the correct age for you to have your spirit brought out, now come here as I myself will do it for you." She said everything clearly and concisely, it is true that everyone already knows this simple fact but it is also a fact that others are dumb and may end up forgetting such a basic matter.

I approached her silently, it was possible to hear the sound of a pin dropping in this place as I positioned myself close to mother.

She put a group of extremely high-quality spirit stones around us as she started purring her power into them and me, the spirit power took a golden color around us, covering the entire hall before rushing into my body, making me feel a weird feeling like if I was enjoying the sun in my skin, and also feeling like a tyrant at the same time.

It was weird, to say the least, but before long I could feel something changing within myself and I could feel three things inside me, all three moving forward and disputing to see who comes out first.

I feel that waiting for them to 'decide' may end up being bothersome so I chose the golden energy first. As I did that I opened my eyes and saw a golden eye looking at me, I was instantly surprised byt when I took a better look I recognize what it is and could only barely resist a chuckle.

The Millenium Rod was right there in front of me, the item used by me when I was a priest during that weird hallucination when I ate a few too many 'special brownies' and also the item used by Melrik during my tournament of the city.

If I am to trust what people told me about it and the visions I had during that halucination then it can create ilusions, control minds, and seal enemies, a great control system weapon for sure.

"Now that we have completed this part we must go to-"

"Sorry, but I feel like this is not all I have." I told mother, stopping her from continuing as I dispelled the Millenium Rod and pulled the power from another one of the three sources. This one is a dark blue and feels unnaturally heavy and oppressive, and when I pull its power out I feel my whole body changing.

I felt a wave of energy around myself as both my hands turned deep blue and grew armored, almost as if a carapace covered them. My body also grew one more feet tall as I activated this one, arcs of electricity covered my hands as I decided to test them by punching in a pillar on the side and leaving a mark in them, which should be impossible considering that even those in rank 40 could not even scratch the pillars in this place.

I guess this means that Obelisk became my spirit, cool. I don't know why but I don't feel quite as close to this spirit as I few towards the Millenium Rod, but this one is definetly strong.

Huh, suddenly I feel like I can do something that I could not do before, a separate power inside the power of Obelisk. Stimulating it slightly I feel what its effects are quite clearly.

"A-A-A DOMAIN? He has a innate domain AND twin spirits?" Someone shouted, stating the obvious.

Yep, I have a domain. I can feel it clearly, this domain is called tormentor's domain, it can lessen or raise the damage and pain of all those inside depending on what I think. For instance, a paper cut could feel like a compressed three hours of torture every second or I can make someone not even realize when they are hurt if I so desire. I can make an attack that should cut someone in half be just a long scratch or make a simple impact be the same as breaking the bones.

Hum, if Lingling does get the so-called best healing spirit and manages to develop a domain of healing then any army we control might as well be called undying, the soldiers will not feel pain and be restored at every second, dominating this continent will be a piece of cake.

"... As expected of the Supreme Pontiff's son, he is extraordinary and a rare talent throughout the ages. This Ning Fengzhi is impressed." The leader of the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan said. His sect was the only amongst the three upper sect clans that appeared for this, which is expected since the Blue Tyrant is a bit ambiguous when it comes to me and Clear Sky is an enemy that was forced into hiding due to the pressure of spirit hall, or better saying the pressure of Qian Daoliu as he wanted revenge for his son.

I don't really care for either of those two clans, the Blue Tyrant is a stupid clan that is fully dependent on their somewhat decent spirit but is incapable of showing off the true power of a dragon and Clear Sky is just a bunch of conceited idiots. At least I was smart enough to talk it over with mother to instead of pressuring and damaging the four subsidiary clans make them closer to Spirit Hall after Clear Sky abandoned them. We made it clear for the four that we only attacked the clear sky clan with them being just in the way, but with no clear sky we would not attack them any further and are willing to extend a hand of friendship instead.

These two clans are not that great in strength, but the abilities of Seven Treasure Glazed TIla Clan are definetly ones I would rather have in allies then in enemies.

"You are too kind, sect master Ning. My child is still far too young and still has a lot to learn in the future." Mother said, she probably is already thinking on how to better approach him about a union between Spirit Hall and his sect since it is by far the weakest of the three great sects but also the one with the most potential to be useful to us. The two of us talked about it and I suggested trying to unite the two sides and slowly unite spirit hall and Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan in such a way that slowly but surely we absorb them as just another subsidiary of ours, and if this fails, kill all of them except for one or two before making them produce children that will be trained to be loyal. This is a world where the strongest fist rules, Spirit Hall has the strongest fist but still is not enough to face the entire world as it is now, but give it a few years and things will be different.

There is also the matter that the previous Spirit Hall Supreme Elder was the father of Chen Xin, the Sword Douluo and one of the main forces of the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan. If we approach him right we can draw him in together with the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan in our intent of eliminating the constant threat that is Qian Daoliu.

"Until when do you intend to keep your spirit activated?" Mother said while turning to me.

I raised an eyebrow at this one before dispelling the Obelisk spirit, everyone was calming down before a dragon cry reverberated across the entire hall. I pulled in the final energy, and as I see the figure appearing before me I can't resist shouting in happiness.

"YES! Blue Eyes White Dragon in the flesh! YEAAAHHHHH! YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as a four meters tall blue eyes white dragon appeared in front of me, it is an avatar spirit but I couldn't care less about anyone else as my blue eyes white dragon stood there in front of me.

Daoliu, you so are going to become its meal one of these days, just you wait, old fart!

If before the hall was noisy then now there was no lack of people talking openly, everyone was shocked to see this. I myself am somewhat surprised, three spirits in one person are something never seen before as no one else has ever had this, but I am not anyone else. I am Kaiba, and this alone ensures that I will be better than everybody else that isn't cheating (I am looking at you Atem, even if you are not better than me at all).

Mother looked shocked for a second before she looks pensive as she made a sign for me to go with her to the next part of the ritual, measuring the inborn spirit power. It is a well-known fact that the higher someone is when just awakening the spirit the higher the talent this person will have naturally, but it was to no one's surprise when my test showed what I already expected.

Innate full spirit power, which means I still must obtain a spirit ring before I can even know what would be my actual natural talent. The highest natural innate full spirit power recorded was Qian Daoliu's rank 19 from birth, but considering that he is old and influent enough to change the records if he wants to he might be much lower than that.

Well, it does not matter. What matters is that I am awesome and that now the entire world will begin understanding how awesome I am. And, most importantly, I HAVE MY BLUE EYES BACK!


	6. understanding the deep mess I am now

To say that my current standing is abnormal within Spirit Hall is putting things lightly. Not only is it true that I have innate full spirit power, a trait that already is more than rare enough, I also have THREE spirits.

This is literally something never seen before, even old legends never talked about someone who had three spirits, but I am above those old legends anyway. In the end, mother was instantly beyond happy after she saw this, but after bringing me to her room she sealed it with spirit power before frowning. She stayed like that for a while before clenching her hands tightly and looking hurt inside before opening her mouth as she tried to return to an impassive appearance.

"This is not good. Daoliu will never stand to there being someone with more potential than his own blood, I am still not strong enough to face him in either pure personal power or influence, but he will not dare to touch you directly due to fearing to sour his relationship between him and Renxue and the fact he knows I would abandon Spirit Hall and dedicate my whole existence to its destruction if he dared to touch you. He is likely, however, to try and make an 'accident' happen using a lower ranked person since even someone on rank 50 could kill you instantly. Now, tell me Kaiba, what do you believe we should do?"

She asked that last part but I understand her well enough to see through the 'question'. She already reached a conclusion about what our next action should be and just is testing me to see how far I can see of the situation.

"Staying here is stupid, being in this place where it is so easy for problems to happen is just asking for a problem and no matter what I can't have a guard of title Douluo level 24/7. I think we should try and put me on a 'training trip' on the Spirit Forest for the next few years, but not actually send me there. I would go in hiding for now as I at least get my first spirit rings before going secretly to a possible ally, personally, I think Seven Treasures Glazed Tile clan would be a decent option. This way we can show that clan some degree of commitment to our desire to coexist and become closer as well as put a seed of trust in possibly unifying both Spirit Hall and the clan. Also, this way I could begin to spread our influence on their ranks as well as possibly bringing Chen Xin to our side. But before we can do that I still think I should get at least one or two spirit rings for my precious Blue Eyes White Dragon... and the others too." I said.

It is simply a fact that until I am sufficiently strong, or at least mother have a better power inside Spirit Hall, I simply cannot stay here. It is far too unsafe. Instead, if I leave I can begin to prepare myself for world conquest as well as keep myself safer than if Daoliu stays close by.

Mother nodded to my words before adding.

"I agree, but do not worry. I promise that you will be able to be back in at most three to four years, and we can keep in contact with your latest invention, after all, you truly are my little supreme genius, my precious child." She said lovingly before hugging me tightly.

I accepted the hug, I was even emotional enough to hug back but only because she was my mother. I understand what she means when she says that within three years I will be able to come back. This is probably how long it would take for her to take enough control of Spirit Hall to make Daoliu incapable of hurting me.

We stayed like that for a while before I disengaged from the hug and gave her my newest Essence Tool.

She looks at it amusedly as she knows I am developing many different Essence Tools already and am likely the best Essence Tool creator of the world already.

"And what is it that this one does?"

"It is a new version of the Essence Tool I gave you before. It has a much greater reach and it even comes with little games for you to play when bored. I call it mysticphone S2."

She starts putting her energy inside the mysticphone but she barely started and it already activated, I did not have nearly as much time as I wanted to prepare it as I wanted to but it comes with a simple call function activated by voice together with a camera and five games including a basic version of Duel Monsters. It is just a shame that currently there are far too few mysticphones, but I intend to, later on, enjoy the fact that there doesn't exist labor laws and create minimum pay high work contracted works to mass-produce this mysticphone and sell it.

An impressive work that was never seen before in this world, however, considering that it was my design and that the technology of this world is highly pathetic it was not that hard to do. It took me a whole three hours to do after I had learned enough and I already gave them to a total of 4 people. One for me, one for mother, one for employee number 1 (since I still only have 1), and one for Renxue. The S2 comes with the duel monsters game as well as a function to allow for life chat using the camera.

It is just so easy to make that it surprises me that no one else created something similar years ago.

"Kaiba, there is something I must mention before you go." She called out to me before I would leave her room. Turning to her she went back to a figure that I could only associate with the moments she was teaching me stuff. "You can put spirit rings in one of your spirits but avoid putting in more than one. It is limiting, I know, but in the end, it is better since it will allow for you, later on, to take stronger spirit rings for yourself."

I was about to answer when a voice echoed in my head.

'That will not be necessary, after all my host is different from others.'

Frowning a bit I tentatively asked in my head.

'Obelisk? I thought you turned into simple a spirit for me to control like any of the corporative employees I plan to have, so how can you still talk? And what do you mean?'

'Kukuku, it is actually very simple. I can be called a Divine Beast much like my brothers and to a lesser degree the Blue Eyes White Dragon is also a divine beast but of lower rank that had its divinity locked away long ago due to how aagainst the norm he is, after all he is much ounger than the others but his powers when unlocked could possibly face even me in equal grounds. As your spirits you can add rings to the other two without fear since the age of the spirit rings for now since they will evolve together with your energy and body, but you can't add anything to my spirit since I already have abilities. The spirit of Blue Eyes also have spirit abilities but his will take longer for you to be able to enjoy since there are only 5 natural spirit abilities for it even if he counts as a rare exception that can face even beings on my years level without much of a problem, a true freak. Also, I have all 10 spirit abilities already so you only need to grow physically stronger to take my power. Now, I will go and talk with the others in the God Realm by sending a wisp of myself there so I will not be able to talk to you for a while. I know it will be sad to not hear my voice, but appreciate the fact you could for a while.' Obelisk said before he got quiet again, leaving me with a whole lot to think about. But before anything, I turned to mother and talked to her about what I heard and the situation at hand.

Hiding it away from her would not accomplish anything and I know that she does want the best for me so I am not fearful of speaking this with her.

The results of this revelation? She got stunned for a while before exploding in laughter.

"You see that Qian bastard? Can you see that? MY child is so amazing that he is destined to become a God! And you can just workship a God like a idiotic fool, how about you come here and workship the ground my child steps?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She was beyond excited when she said those words, it took a full minute for her to calm down. When she did she asked me for as many details as possible, and I explained the words of Obelisk again and she got all giggly when she fully understood the situation.

"That is simply excellent Kaiba. With this, we can be assured that you will become the strongest person this world has ever seen, you will become a legend that will be told for eons to come." She said and I had to resist very hard my wish to roll my eyes at that one. I am Kaiba, that alone already defined that I am legendary and better than everybody else.

After that, we had agreed on our plan of action. I would go with mother and two other Title Douluos towards the Spirit Forest to look for spirit rings while two others would move towards Seven Treasures as a way to ensure that I would be going there for the foreseeable future. Of course, the fact that I could absorb spirit rings for two of my spirits would enable me to grow explosively in rank right away while this trip could help in another matter.

Spirit Hall had tracked down the hideout of the strongest Spirit Beasts and this was a vital chance for mother to obtain her last spirit ring for her second spirit, and for that, she will not settle for anything below 100.00 years old.

"Son, I almost forgot something of vital importance." She said before turning to her room and with a movement of her sleeve a secret compartment opened and from inside a box appeared. "I know that I haven't given you your present from your birthday yet but I had obtained this little thing a while ago and I think this will be great for you, son. Open it."

Well, I am an adorable and cute little guy so I decided to endulge myself in opening this box that mother made to look light blue just like my room and bedsheets, I do love light blue as it is the color of Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Opening the box what is inside is something that I really did want to see.

A torso spirit bone. It was a deep blue spirit bone that looked very complete and I think it could look good on me.

"This is a spirit bone I obtained from a 250.00 years old spirit beast, a Tyrant Dragon. It had a most annoying ability to adapt to most attacks I sent at him after some time and I only managed to kill it due to him falling prey to my Everlasting Wound as, otherwise, I might be facing him even now. His spirit ring helped me a great deal due to being for my spirit avatar that now can also adapt to a lesser degree. This Kaiba, is my gift to you before we go on this trip. But listen to me, no matter what I will make sure to take all the power of Spirit Hall under my reign within these next few years and I swear that when you come back to me if ANYONE tries anything against you I will stop them all."

I gave her a nod before sitting down on a reclining chair (I made it myself and always bring it with me on my space Essence Tool, as if I'd ever sat on the ground like a peasant!) before taking the spirit bone and putting it near my chest. I heard how the process works and mother explained it to me again before I began so there were no problems as the process started.

It was like my chest and guts were engulfed by a warm feeling, it was like I was taking a warm bath. However, the feeling changed to biting cold before going back to pleasant, went to feeling shock before returning to normal, feel an oppressive pressure before returning to normal, and many, many more strange extreme circumstances kept circulating in my body as the integration continued. It is strange really, it is like pleasant and unpleasant actions are happening at the same time, no time to rest even as it becomes fully automatic.

When it finally ended I could only release a sigh of relief. That felt about as good as spending a whole afternoon talking to Gozaburo, and looking at how my body was all dirty and gross I felt as dirty as I would if I did spend so long with the man.

Seeing my displeased face mother gave a light laugh before pointing to the side where a basin of water was already prepared. I did not waste any time discarding those clothes I was in and entering the water, with the grime in my body gone I went to the second basin of water that was prepared just in case and could finally relax again.

I know that being naked like this should have let me distressed, but I am not ashamed of my body by any means and I know that the only person here is mother and what she could see she saw since long ago.

After a while mother decided to ask.

"So? What did you get?"

I smirked before explaining.

"I got a single skill in the form of adaptation. It is similar to what the original Tyrant Dragon could do, it allows my body to adapt to any and all types of energy with time. For instance, if someone were to attack me with fire one time it would have 100% effectiveness, the second would have 50%, the third would have 25%, and so on so forth. And the adaptation is permanent in that if I adapt to the fire of someone of rank 40 any fire of that level or bellow will be completely ineffective after a while and even those of higher level will lose some of its effectiveness as well. If taken to the extreme I could potentially not get hurt by any elemental type attack and lessen even the pure energy attacks as well since the spirit bone also adapts to pure physical attacks and pure energy too as well as poison and anything else really."

I could only smile while imagining the faces of future enemies trying to sneak attack me like the losers they are only to not be able to even scratch me. Their faces will be so fun to watch.

"Oh, and one more thing. I broke through the rank 10 limit as I obtained my first spirit ring." I said as I activated the Obelisk spirit.

If before the Obelisk's form was only on my hands it now reached my elbow and the energy in the, increased yet again. But the most important aspect is the RED ring surrounding my body. I could clearly feel that it was absurdly strong but also quite sealed since I could sense that there was still a whole lot of potential in it. But the skill itself was as expected.

"This is the spirit ability of my Obelisk spirit, sacrifice for the greater power. It allows me to absorb souls from both spirit beasts and humans to make my spirit power raise as well as helping me cultivate faster. The second ability is Power Of Sacrifice in which I can use what spirit energy two willing allies have to create an attack that unites the total sum of the powers much like how a spirit fusion of 100% spirit fusion between me and whoever is having their powers sacrificed."

This was the definition of an evil and tyrannical skill if I have ever seen one, but it had a problem. Increasing my ranks by sacrificing others is a problem since going to hunt other beasts is a hassle and dealing with the families of those I kill to use this skill would also be troublesome. It is far too much of a problem that it simply is not worth it.

Actually, the whole system of hunting spirit beasts seems stupid and ineffective for me. There is a limit to how much of a resource you can take, much like how there was a limit to how much metal I could extract from regular sources my previous life and I had to recycle and be creative about how to use the metal already available. I made my company get even more powerful and richer by doing so.

Hum, be creative and reusing a resource, now this is an interesting concept. Perhaps I could try my hand on that idea I had a while ago, it could be interesting and one important step towards one of my most important objectives in this whole life. Bring duel monsters and duel disks to this backwater world.


	7. entering a hellhole, finding a treasure

After obtaining my first spirit ring from Obelisk spirit I am already at rank 16. After thinking for a while it should be enough, it is not crashingly big to the point of being unheard off, but I already am above everyone else enough anyway.

As this happened mother moved to start preparing for the trip, she had to organize the tittle douluos that would be responsible for it as well as get all the necessary aspects for this.

I could not care less since I had something much more important in mind right now. After obtaining a spirit ring myself I can understand better how spirit rings work. It is actually ridiculously easy after you understand what a spirit ring is.

From what I can feel and while also using as reference everything I know of spirit rings from my previous research and lessons from mother I am confident that spirit rings are just the codes for a spirit ability to work. It is like the spirit power is pure energy and a spirit ring molds and modifies that energy to allow for it to be used in a specific pattern. This explains why it is possible to create self-created spirit abilities as well as why people would need a new ring to pass the thresholds. It is likely that they need a spirit ring to direct the energy and open more 'space' for the body to accumulate more energy. It is like a battery, there is a limit to how much energy just one battery cell can take and to go beyond that limit you need more cells.

My idea is quite simple really. I will start studying spirit rings and spirits in general, obtain all knowledge on them I possibly can, and screw this whole system made by some asshole that demands me to go degrade myself by having to hunt in a forest. I will screw it by creating my own artificial programs that don't depend on hunting a limited resource, and better yet this can help me make duel monsters just like in my old world or even better!

I only need to better understand spirit rings, and luckily enough one of my spirits will help me just in that.

* * *

The trip to the spirit forest was boring, and I mean REALLY boring. I could only stay in the carriage with mother and my personal employee Lingling. On a second carriage, there were two other tittle douluos that are coming with us, the Beast Douluo Shang Cheng and the Golden Douluo Shing Cheng, two brothers that are just about rank 92 and with no real hopes of going any higher. Both work exclusively under mother and they are here mostly to guard me at all times as mother faces the 100.000 years spirit beasts she is hunting down, mother convinced them to swear fealty to her after she saved their lives during the last hunt and by promising to personally teach the biggest talent of their clan to also reach tittle douluo. Two others are in the final carriage being the dumb duo (Chrisantenuo Duoluo Yue Guan and Ghost Douluo Gui Mei). They are to go with us until we finish the hunt and afterward we will stay in the forest while the two go towards Ning Fengzhy's clan to propose the idea. If it fails we will just abandon them for now and go to any of the smaller kingdoms that are pretty much subordinates of Spirit Hall by now.

However, no matter what the best part of this is that I have at least some time to work on my latest project. It is going reasonably bad, but at least I got plenty of people to demonstrate their skills due to mother and the other tittle douluos. With this plethora of spirit rings for me to observe and try to figure out as well as Obelisk's help (he started talking to me again after a while) I finally got a general understanding of spirit rings and how they work.

And, unsurprisingly, I was right in my previous deduction. Now what I must do is create artificial spirit ring's programs using Essence Tools and improve in the concept. The problem is that I can't look too deeply into other people's spirit rings to recreate them and I can only go with guesswork right now. I need to get something to help me see through everything and understand things in depth, and for that, I shared what I found out with mother and proposed a plan.

We need to find a Secretive Evil Eye. This is an absurdly annoying beast that has no attacking power but has a special characteristic to see through anything and everything, most of those who obtain the spirit ring from this species end up with an analyzing skill that let them quickly understand what he sees. That makes this beast very unpopular since it not only is absurdly hard to find due to its hiding prowesses (it can see danger approaching miles away after all) and the only skill it produces are non-combat related.

But for me, this is exactly what I need. This spirit ability would evolve with me as I grow stronger and thus I would be able to see more and more details of things, with this and considering my already genius brain I will probably be able to see through the works of a spirit ring and replicate its code and even improve upon it.

To say that mother was interested was putting it lightly, hundreds of spirit masters die every year due to hunting spirit beasts, if I can create this those spirit masters won't have to die and the power and influence of Spirit Hall will multiply by who knows how many levels.

But, this trip is boring. I want to go faster, but unfortunately, my Blue Eyes can only be used by me and one more person due to the limitation in its size and power due to my current low rank. According to Obelisk later on the Blue Eyes will grow able to increase and decrease his size based in the number of spirit rings he has, it will also be able to show its great intelligence and communicate like normal by that point too. He told me how Blue Eyes is mostly sealed away without its actual inteligence and power it should have.

I guess that, if that weird dream is true, then Blue Eyes I have with me is that slave girl Kisara. Obelisk did not want to talk about it but I will wring it out of him one of these days anyway.

Anyway, I am more interested in completing my artificial spirits, they will be the key for my current dream. Make duel monsters real!

Just imagining this world also filled with duel disks with actual monster cards and me being the undisputed champion, it will feel great.

"Son, is everything okay? It is your turn." Mother asked as she finished her move. It was an interesting strategy she was using, but I am better.

"I use Harpie's Feather Duster to eliminate all your magic and trap cards before sacrificing both X-Head Canon and Z-Metal Tank to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon. Attack, eliminate Mother Spider. And with that, I won." I said smugly while mother gnashed her teeth before pouting a bit. It was just with me that mother would ever act this way, showing her emotions and thoughts clearly and revealing how remarkably human she is.

To others, she is a monstrous and evil human who is merciless and powerful at all times, but I think only when around me does she relax any. Well, neither I nor she gives a single damn about others opinion so it doesn't matter in the least to us.

And so our trip continued until we actually entered the border city to the Spirit Dou Forest. There we got out of the carriages and continued in our way towards the objective in the depths of Star Dou Forest. Of course, mother and the others were all looking at everything carefully at our surroundings to ensure that we would try to find the exact spirit beast we need to my spirit ring on the Millenium Rod as well as searching for the best possible spirit beast for Blue Eyes.

However, the most striking thing to me was how unbearable this forest is. There are insects at every place and it is extremely annoying to have to deal with this humidity and the constant beast attacks. Lingling clung to me the entire way as we kept advancing.

I had already slapped away five mosquitoes and it was five too many, I even steped in what i can only asume was odbly soft mud and refuse to think otherwise or I might throw up.

I decided it, fuck everything else I am going to make as I said and create my own artificial spirits so as to never again have to step in this shithole. And if I do have to come here it will be sitting in my Blue Eyes like a boss.

Advancing by cutting down trees and having so many spirit beasts all around made me realize why no one bothered in preserving them. There simply are way too many of them right now, but that is only temporary no matter how I cut it.

It was at this point that mother gave a sign for us to stop.

"Something happened deeper in the forest, I will go look together with Yue Guan and Gu Mei look, you two watch the kids." Mother said and before I could say anything she was in her way deeper inside the forest.

Well, it seems like I have to stay with babysitters. Well, when bothered by things I always know what can and will calm me down.

My Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Seeing it standing before me I can breathe a sigh of relief, being around my monster is always a pleasure.

Just as I was enjoying being beside him I noticed it looking to the side in a direction nearby, a feeling of longing inside it as it kept sending me signs to accompany it to whatever place he wanted me to go. I am not sure but I might as well, turning to the two protectors I indicated for them to follow silently. I am not sure what exactly it is that we will find, but it might be interesting to see what exactly is it that Blue Eyes is pointing to me.

Passing by even more of these super annoying plants I got irritated and decided to say screw the rules mother told me, I have the Blue Eyes White Dragon. With that, I sat down on its back, and I was generous enough to let Lingling sit behind me. She at least had the decency to say thanks for me letting her sit in my dragon like this, much different to Mokuba who always took this kind of thing for granted.

Flying in it just felt great enough to make this whole new life worth it, I mean, I am flying on the back of Blue Eyes White Dragon so how not to feel amazing?

As I was enjoying the flight I finally got to my destination, what I see is not what I was expecting. I was hoping to see a lost spirit bone (people can dream, and only humans can use it so it is never truly impossible), a spirit beast that would fit in with my Blue Eyes perfectly, or maybe a rare herb that could enhance my body further (Obelisk did make it a point that I need quite a few of those if I want to enhance myself enough to use his full power).

What was there were two people hugging tightly while scaredly looking around themselves with tears in the eyes of the smaller one, both seem like little kids of about five to six years old, it is hard to say for sure. One girl had purple eyes, fair skin, and spiked blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of her ears that hang further down the rest of her hair. The other girl had fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair that is mostly chin-length with the addition of elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face and framed by a hair curler on top of her head. However, one thing both had in common were marks of beatings as well as malnourished as if they haven't been fed properly by some time now.

For some reason I can see that both are attracting Blue Eyes attention to a degree I have not seen before, but when they saw me approaching and released their spirits I understood what was going on.

Both had dragon spirits (which already is amazing by itself since dragons rule!), the blond had a demonic looking dragon with three horns, red scales, ragged wings, a muscular body that made it more akin to the image of a muscular demon, sharp claws, red eyes, a pointy and dangerous looking tail, and a feeling of strength that was not that far from Blue Eyes, even if I could feel like Blue Eyes have a higher potential by quite a few levels. The auburn haired girl's dragon, however, was a different beast entirely. It looked like a mix between a rose and a dragon, it had pink irises with yellow eyes, its chest and wings were covered in roses as well as its wings and thorn-covered vines descended from its head as well as the tail was covered in thorns, I could sense from Blue Eyes that this spirit is weaker than himself but still plenty dangerous.

Our two sides kept glaring at one another, not missing any detail as we tried to figure out what to do. In the end I decided what is the best course of action.

"You two, work for me for now on." they have dragon spirits that were recognized by the Blue Eyes White Dragon, having them as employees seems like a brilliant idea, I do need more employees as I will start truly working on a company in the near future when I finish my revolutionizing project, which should probably take about two or three years. And if anyone wants to complain about my decision of (forcefully) contracting them, including them, because of some rules like carrying about others opinion, the matter of status, or anything really, I have only one thing to say.

Screw the rules I have money.


	8. Getting two attack dogs

"""""...Huh?""""" Everyone else in the clearing said the same thing at the same time. My statement amazed their small minds as no one understood my genius.

The first one to recover was Shang Cheng the Beast Douluo. He turned to me with his face full of hair and asked.

"What do you mean, young master? Why are you trying to recruit unknowns to your side? What if they are members of enemy factions?"

"Sorry, I don't remember asking your opinion on this or any other matter. If I want to it will be done as I say, end of story." I countered while rolling my eyes, it always amazes me how others can think their opinion matters or anything. Ignoring that I turned to the two girls. "You two, you will be my employees from now on. I don't know anything about you, but I like your spirits and as such that is enough. Come."

The two looked still very confused, but the blond one took a serious face as she took a step forward. The alburn one shied away behind the blond one as she kept glancing at me from the 'safe spot'.

"Will there be food?"

"Of course, my employees that I select personally will be treated as they deserve by me and others. Food and lodging is a guarantee as well as safety." As well as enough work with little pay to make slavery or being employed by me to be pretty much the same thing.

The blonde girl looked at me for a few seconds and said.

"Okay, we will work with you as long as you don't stand in the way of what we desire."

"Hoh, and what is it that you two desire?" I asked.

"I will become the Empress of the Great Spirit Arena, my cousin will be respected, and we both will destroy Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan." She said, I could see that she had defiant eyes and undeniably powerful willpower that even now that she is so weakened that even standing up seems difficult for her. The other girl is still hiding but I can see that she has also a hardened hatred as well as that something that made her seem like she would jump at whoever tried anything against her or those close to her and rip their necks with her teeth if need be.

I like this, meek and well-behaved people are great employees but there is always a need of some with strong willpower and ferocity for some of the jobs. And considering how young they are I am sure things will work out great in nurturing these two as loyal attack dogs.

"And are you not fearful of us being part of the Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan?" I asked, a little test to see how they think and how they react to things and questions.

The one to answer was the girl hiding.

"You people are not. If you were you'd have killed or ignored us by now, that is what they do after all. Bunch of conceited cowards that don't want a challenge." She said while gritting her teeth.

"Hoh, you are correct that we are not part of that clan, but why do you say they will act this way?" Shing Chen asked.

"Humph, how else, because that is what they do! My and Aki's spirits are variant types of dragons, and also are of higher quality and level than the Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon of the clan. Having us there would mean a true challenge to their position as the strongest beast-type spirit in the mainland, and the clan would never allow that. Our only 'luck' was that the sect master 'pittied' us so he declared that we should not be killed. Well, he is a half assed bastard because things only got worse." The blond haired one said with pure hatred in her words.

"They decreased the amount of food we could eat, worked us to exhaustion every day, and told us that as long as we reached rank 10 things could be better for us. We managed to go to rank 10 in just two months of training, only for them to take us to the forest and dump us here alone before abandoning us here five days ago." Aki said before not managing to stand up anymore and sitting on the ground.

Both Shing Sheng and Shang Sheng gritter they're teeth when they heard that. Both are more on the righteous side of things, before joining Spirit Hall they traveled across the continent and killed dozens of corrupted nobles and officers all over the land, they obviously got in trouble with the two empires that control the land due to this but when they accepted joining Spirit Hall the empires no longer could touch either of them.

This case is relatively quite normal amongst those who enter spirit hall. The empires like to act righteous but they stimulate only complacency and weakness as well as lack true absolute power as well as make people without talent but only descending of those with spirit power to be in high positions of power.

It is pathetic really, the only reason those empires continue to exist as they are is because Spirit Hall was under the rule of the old fool that only thinks of praying to some weak god. With mother in the reigns, she will only need money and time before she takes the continent under our rule.

"Well, good to know you are enemies of that clan. We are from Spirit Hall and from now on you will be under my protection and employment by me, Kaiba Dong the son of the Supreme Pontiff of Spirit Hall." I said normally, which for others meant an order and me acting prideful.

Well, that is not quite wrong anyway;

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask but what are your names anyway?" I asked offhandedly.

"My name is Yu Jackelyn and this is my cousin Yu Akiza. We both are 6 years old now. Now, give us food." The blond one said confidently. She was barely standing straight but she refused to fall before anyone, she will make a great attack dog.

I threw her one of the lunches I had in one of my many essence tools related to space, my white jacket have many pockets and each of them has an Essence Tool as well as my belt that have so many little practical items that make me think I am Batman, just better as I am me.

As the two girls took the lunch box they opened to see an assortment of fancy and high quality and high nutritional value food. Thanks to some modifications I have made to some old Essence tool this one now has a space of about 100 m³ and can maintain the temperature of everything put in without changing it or influencing one another, so if I want a hot soup followed by ice cream (yes, this world has ice cream but no trading card games, go figure) I can anywhere and anytime.

The two started eating ravenously, the hunger in their eyes undeniable.

As I watched a wave of energy emerged from deeper within the forest, the two tittle douluos were worried about what might have happened but I wasn't. As far as I know, it is basically impossible to kill mother and if the others die it doesn't matter that much to me, it would just mean two fewer goons to work to the bone.

About five minutes later mother reappeared, she looked confused and stressed about something while carrying something with her. The idiotic combo appeared not long after and both looked even more shocked about whatever happened.

"We are leaving, we will not enter the forest again for the next year and it is a complete lockdown in the entire forest! No one will enter, no one." She said as she started moving, not even asking about the two girls that now were following us.

What happened? What could have happened to make mother so worried?

In the path back mother did not say anything, but she pointed to one certain direction at one point and from there the spirit beast we were looking for started running only to be captured by mother. We barely even stopped for me to execute the spirit beast as she continued carrying me even as I absorbed the spirit beast.

What is going on?

'Something terrible, I never expected it to happen but if my senses are right then the continent will change and you must become much stronger in the next twenty years or so, we both have no choice on that.' Obelisk said solemnly. 'I should have seen the signs when you met these two girls, but with this energy I felt, I am sure now. They have returned.'


	9. The plot thickens and things get messier

After leaving the forest mother rented/appropriated the nicest hotel in the neighboring town. She told the idiot combo to explain to the Sheng brothers what happened as she went to talk to me and ask me the situation about the kids.

When she stood inside my room she was quiet for a few seconds before dropping into the bed unceremoniously and releasing a very tired sigh.

"I can't believe this, I can't fucking believe this." She said to herself. I chose to be quiet as she ranted for a while before turning to me. "I guess this pertains to you too. As my son and someone who is destined to greatness and godhold I know you must get as strong as possible as quickly as possible, otherwise things will be bad."

"Hoh, and what exactly makes you think everything will be that bad?" I asked.

"Because of what happened. When I and the two elders (Yue Guan and Gu Mei) entered deeper in the forest we ended in front of the remains of a great battle. There were uprooted trees as well as many damaged places all around, and the only living beings we saw were a raven-haired woman and two kids sleeping in her embrace. She was covered in many drastic wounds, anyone that didn't have my Undying Body ability would certainly die. When she saw me and the other two approaching she showed a mocking smile that reminded me of how I felt when I discovered during my pregnancy of you that Yu Xiaogong had asked that red skank in marriage, they have had a case even before I left probably or he just wasn't in love with me when we were together." Mother said, and it is decided.

First time I see that guy? I will kick his sorry excuse for an ass, buy whatever place he is and throw him out in misery for no other reason than petty revenge, the best reason there has ever been.

"Anyway, following approaching her we and the others realized what she was. A 100.00 years spirit beast turned human, and considering how hurt she was it was basically a free spirit ring and spirit bone. However, even as she saw us and knew what we were about to do she just smiled that smile and I froze, it was then that she asked us one final wish before her end. She wanted us to hear her story and understand what was happening to her and the forest, no, this continent we live in.

"I was admittedly skeptical but accepted her request, and she told us what she had to say. She told us of how many years ago, before she was even born, a great war happened. It was between the spirit master against the dark spirit masters, dirty and evil beings that would do anything and everything for power. Killing innocents, bathing in the blood of babies, sacrificing the souls of hundreds or even thousands to raise only a measly level in strength, there were no depths they would no go. Thankfully the powers of those dark spirit masters were limited by their own nature that made it difficult to advance after a certain threshold, but the problem came from the fact that a few of them managed to go past it. They became gods, 11 dark gods that took pleasure only on despair and evil. They were:

\- Zorc Necrophades, the Supreme Dark God;

\- Uria, the Dark God Lord of Searing Flames;

\- Hamon, the Dark God Lord of Striking Thunder;

\- Raviel, the Dark God Lord of Phantasms;

\- Ccarayhua the Dark God of Immorality;

\- Uru the Dark God of the infinite poisons;

\- Cusillu the Dark God of the Deadly Forest;

\- Aslla Piscu the Dark God of the Sound of Demise;

\- Ccapac Apu the Dark God of Crushing;

\- Chacu Challhua the Dark God of devouring;

\- Wiraqocha Rasca the Dark God of the Apocalyptic Sky.

"In the end, the spirit masters side was near to its extinction when two spirit beasts emerged to face those dark gods after being provoked by them, the Supreme Dragon God, and the Crimson Dragon God. Those two went together with the few spirit beast gods that still hadn't gone to the divine realm and faced the Dark Gods, their help gave the necessary strength to the surviving members of the spirit masters to regroup and launch the final strike in ending the war once and for all. However, the Dark Gods couldn't die no matter what since they just kept regenerating no matter how much damage was done to them, an effect of having a surplus of vital energy that they stole from tens of thousands of living beings.

"To solve this hopeless situation some beings took drastic measures, the Supreme Dragon God with the help of the Mystic God managed to open a hole through dimensions to banish away the leader of the Dark Gods, Zorc Necrophades. But it was at this point of close to being banished that Zorc gave a final strike using most of the energy he had, he managed to mortally wound the Crimson Dragon God and take away one of the two children from the Supreme Dragon God as well as the three strongest spirit beast's gods, one of which is named Obelisk the Tormentor God." Mother said that one while glancing at me.

Okay, I have a fucking LOT to complain with Obelisk later, but for now, let's listen to what else mother has to say.

"With that, the two sides got seriously damaged, but as the spirit beasts got a serious beyond measure damage and the dark spirit masters also got a very serious damage the regular spirit masters were mostly the same after the disaster. That led to a final confrontation where the spirit masters managed to fully defeat the remaining dark gods and sealed three of them into this continent while the other seven were put into the other continents, apparently there are three in our world instead of just ours.

"Anyway, that was interesting and all but the most troublesome thing was that the seven dark gods on the other continents and the three in ours were sealed by using the energy remaining of the Crimson Dragon God who divided himself into four parts. When the seal weakens for whatever reason the four parts will re-emerge in this world and they will be able to seal away again the dark gods. Knowing this it was a surprise for the spirit beasts of the center of the forest when the seal of the dark gods weakened and that was followed by the re-emergence of those who would become the hosts for the four sacred dragons. One of which was in the bundle you saw earlier, he is just two years old and smaller than everyone else but his father was supposedly a strong man and his mother is a 100.000 years old King Crow, one of the strongest flying type spirit beasts and the same woman I was talking to. From what she explained Spirit Beasts can sense the spirit forming in their children much more clearly than others and the fact that it had the energy from the Crimson Dragon God was noted since the day little Crow was born, and yes his name is Crow Hogan.

"The weakened seal allowed for one of the dark gods to escape with his powers weakened, Uria the Dark God Lord of Searing Flames. He was defeated due to his weakened state but he damaged the seal further and managed to hurt most of the forest kings by himself, but his focus was on the King Crow's infant son. She defended him with what she could and in the end, was mortally hurt, the others went to seal again the Dark God leaving her there in that state since everyone knows she would die anyway no matter what happened.

"When she saw us she realized that she only had one chance, she proposed a deal with me. If I swore to not touch or allow others to hurt the child she would use sacrifice to help me grow even stronger, I accepted since there isn't much to lose but when I felt her energy envigorating my own while she passed away I could feel it, the energy of the Dark God that was hurting her.

"Son, you must understand that unless you reach at least Rank 95 facing them is useless and asking to die instantly. Their energy is on another level, and as we are now are simply not enough.

"Spirit Hall right now isn't enough just as the empires aren't enough in the slightest, we need to grow much stronger and fast, we must unify this whole continent and if possible this entire world as soon as possible as the seal will last at least 20 and at most 25 years before it breaks again. Forget about those cards you like to play with" NEVER "and focus on what is important. I even brought back a 100.00 years old spirit beast turned human that was a friend of that King Crow woman to train just in hopes she can become a fighting force to this fight, even if I don't know how good a Rabbit spirt user with a name like Xiao Wu will be she might at least become a good meat shield." Mother said disgruntedly, revealing who the other child she was carrying was.

But I am focusing on what is important, and that is duel monsters and my chance of beating Atem properly. If these dark gods are in the way I will end them properly but first, we should try and find out who the sacred dragon holders are.

'Don't bother, we already have two of them here beside the child that your mother is holding and the other will show up eventually anyway, a power from such a being could never be hidden away.' Obelisk said.

Hoh, and how would you know? Were you really there?

'Yes, I was one of the three spirit beast gods dragged by Zorc when he was banished, much like your precious Blue Eyes White Dragon. We were dragged into that other spiritual world where we were the strongest, Blue Eyes hibernated for thousands of years and when we were just waiting for how to change things we were suddenly locked and used by the ancient pharaohs that were wielding the Divine Constructs made by the Mystic God to seal and control Gods, the same divine constructs that helped to banish Zorc. We could at most deny a few of those who tried to wield us, but those using the Divine Constructs were able to use our power regardless of what the three of us wanted. At least Atem was decent enough in comparison and by managing to use our powers he summoned the God of Light and it gave Atem his blessings allowing him to go to the Divine Realm after death.

'But getting there, it was terrible. The fact that the war ended in such a boring way was bad enough, but the fact that they treated the Supreme Dragon God and the other spirit beasts Gods in such way, making it so that only humans can even ascend and must live in this lower realm constantly hunted down.

'Well, not that it matters much to you anyway. In the end, what you must know is that there are currently two things you must do. Find a way to grow as strong as possible and make sure to take care of both Aki and Jackelyn as their spirits have the same energy wavelength of the Crimson Dragon God and must be two of the Sacred Dragons. Just the union of the four Sacred Dragons can seal away the Dark Gods' Obelisk said solemnly, but I must ask him something first.

Who are 'Aki' and 'Jackelyn'?

'...You seriously forgot about both of them, huh? The 'attack dogs' you just hired.'

Oh, that is fine then. Just must make sure to never let either know that they matter and are important or they might start asking for right or worse, asking for a higher salary. That would be terrible.

Anyway, that is all good and all, but I know better than the others that think that as long as I grow stronger I will be able to deal with this myself. There are many enemies and there is always a possibility of minions, as such I must show that from past to present and into the future I am the greatest genius this world has ever seen. If for others they could only trust in gods or try to become them using the already established method, I will say screw it all.

I will create weapons strong enough to defeat even a God as well as recreate my good old Supersonic Blue Eyes jet, I want to fly inside the head of an action figure like a boss again, that will be awesome. A full aerial fleet of Blue Eyes flying together, nothing will possibly be able to compare.

* * *

In a different continent, a young blond boy was finishing his spiritual awakening ceremony. It was a regular thing in his village but as the ceremony happened a wave of dark and evil energy spread from the golden-haired tanned boy. Evil energy so pure that it killed most people around him with just a few left in the ground contorting in pain. An evil entity appearing behind the boy as currents of dark energy and memories were put in his young evil mind as a dark scepter appeared in the boy's hand, he had twin spirits that could work at the same time.

"Ha, haha, hahahahahahaha! Yes, I am back! And this time there is no pharao and any other idiot to try and stop me! Yes, with this dark spirit Zorc I can understand it all. This was my calling, this is the world I will properly destroy! Yes, this time I Malik will kill them all! Now rise, rise my Steves! It is time to begin the end of this world."

""""""""""Yes master Malik."""""""""" All men and woman that survived said as they stood back up, a dark eye tattoo in their heads flashing with evil energy before disappearing in their heads, leaving them looking just the same as everybody else.


	10. A bet with Seven Treasures Clan

After all that over complicated talk that should have been simplified to 'there are some assholes that are somewhat strong that you must slap later on', I was now on a weird spot. On one side I had a 100.000 years spirit bone in my hand (the one from the king crow, mother had a full set so she could not use it) that I could use on myself right now, in the other hand it was Crow's mother that made this spirit bone, taking it away could cause him to feel bad or some stupid shit like that.

Growing up in my previous life there were a few key things I have learned. First is that being an ass to everyone is way too much fun, second is that I ALWAYS win in the end, and third is that I should know when to be more of an ass and when I should back down for the future. I have lost count of how many times I have lost a perfect deal because I insulted the client slightly (how was I to know that the guy I called a bastard son of a whore was actually a son of a whore that was considered a bastard growing up, how is it that he became the president of USA is still beyond me) so I know that taking this spirit bone will cause too much tension.

Well, I know that there are other spirit beasts of this age around so I can always just go hunt more of them after I grow up. I would need to anyway since I need to study spirit rings and put some in my Millenium Rod as it will not have automatic spirit rings like Obelisk and Blue Eyes later on.

Anyway, now that this is settled I am in this town near the spirit forest with the express purpose of waiting for the dumb duo to come back with the answer from Seven Treasure Glazed Title Clan, even though the answer shouldn't even be in question. They will accept this, there is no doubting that.

And so now that those two were gone towards one of the three major clans, and mother ran back to Spirit Hall with Crow (she said she will train him and any other highly tallented youngster herself and make them useful as soon as possible) to think about what her next step should be to increase the power of Spirit Hall, I was free to do as I pleased inside this city. Normally this would not amount to much if it were other people, but for someone like me it was just what I needed, a place filled with stupid people that are selling things much more expensive than they understand without knowing what they are losing exactly, a bunch of losers so to say.

I had already bought some spirit beast's hide and blood from many different types as well as rare orbs and materials for my future experiments in Essence Tool creation. It was actually interesting how people could sell something worth 1000 gold coins for just 4 if they didn't know what it was actualy worth, and in this place where wannabe 'smart' people reside and that actual understanding of the value of things is lost on them, yeah I was 'scammed' the equivalent to 97.000 gold coins in these last few days, in my favor of course. Even the items that people actually knew the value I would just trade the rare metal that should be worth 1000 gold coins for an Essence Tool of my design that the materials costed the equivalent to 3 golden coins and about 3 minutes of my time to create.

That was my only loss, my time is just that important.

Anyway, today I decided to go see the new additions to our little group of employees and assistants. Entering the inn they were staying I saw that both Jackelyn and Akisa are training hard under the tutelage of Shin Sheng, he was instructing them on how to better use their new spirit rings (mother had allowed the two to quickly enter the forest to obtain spirit rings, but they were under the protection of two tittle douluos with express orders of running away at the first sign of danger).

Aki's first spirit ring was called Pain Whip and it created a whip in her hands covered in thorns, it could easily lock someone in place as well as lashing out at others since it had a pain multiplication effect, every hit with it hurts 20 + the rank she is in% more than normal attacks. Meanwhile, Jackelyn's first spirit ability was named Evil Fire, it is an ability that creates a powerful flame in her fists. The fire can stick in any superficial it hits and it spreads quickly from it, she likes it since she wants to go towards the direction of absolute fire power in that every spirit ring will be power and fire related, she said that she wants to be able to punch the ground and make a volcano out of it in the future if memory serves me right.

Meanwhile, I know that Lingling is in my office studying about Essence Tools diligently, she is intelligent for someone that young (she is only 4 years old) and is absorbing information about the subject in an impressive speed. With luck, she will be able to start working with me in development and fine-tuning some details of my projects within the next few years.

It feels weird to me to think about my employees, but the fact of the matter is that they will probably be useful in the future and knowing your resources and using them wisely is the mark of a good boss.

Seeing the two working with their spirit rings was little Xiao Wu, this 100.000 years spirit beast turned human was training with the two girls whenever they wanted to train just their bodies and explaining to us about the different types of places and spirit beasts there were in the forest. She was reluctant at first but after I told her of my objective of creating artificial spirit rings and how it would lessen considerably the hunt for at least the lower level spirit beasts she was more than glad to help me in any way she could.

She always wanted to do something to help other spirit beasts, but the spirit forest is not a nice place for the weak at all but if humans stop hunting the weaker spirit beasts things would be much better for the Spirit Bests as a whole.

I now am working at studying my first spirit ring on my Millenium Rod to analyze the same spirit ring, it is only a 10 years old spirit ring but that just makes it better since it helps me in analyzing its structure. The effect of the ring is quite weak, but Obelisk is helping me with this whole spirit sensing thing and amplifying the power of this spirit ring to be equivalent to what a 10.000 years spirit ring would be like so I can see the spirit ring for what it is with extreme precision.

It was astounding how absurdly simple it is to me. This spirit ring of the 10 years mark is like a calculator program in terms of complexity, only those who have no idea what they are doing can't figure it out. The problem now is how to develop it separately, well I will figure that out eventually anyway.

"Boss, why are you just standing there like that? Either come to train with us or go do something besides looking at us like that silently, gross." Jackelyn said, making me see that she is truly a festy little one with no sense of me being superior to her in any way.

No, if I were to word it better it would be that she has an absolute belief in her own self worth.

... I don't like this, all my employees are to treat me with the respect I deserve, being too casual when they don't even know me is unacceptable.

"How about a fight then? You are confident in yourself, right?" I suggested with a degree of provocation. She smirked and showed me a sign to come and fight.

The two tittle douluos saw this and gave an approving nod, as if I needed their approval about anything. I think they may think this might be the birth of a friendship between me and her, but it will not be like this at all. This is the boss showing why he is the boss, nothing more and nothing less.

Now it is me and Jackelyn in the field as both Akiza and Xiao Wu took a few steps back. The two started talking with each other like it was no one's busines.

"I bet my next desert on big sister Jackelyn." Akiza said confidently.

"Huh? Why? We both know Kaiba is going to win, there is no way lame red can beat him. But if you want to lose so much I bet my desert for 4 carrots." Xia Wu said with a smirk, this little girl looks cute but can be vicious and 'evil' when she wanted to. If I didn't know any better I would say she might be my sister, but Renxue is cuter by a lot. It is just a shame that Renxue's time is getting limited since Diaoliu started pressuring her about god this and angel that, so annoying.

This battle started without a warning from anyone, Jackelyn activated her Red Dragon Archfiend spirit, it appeared as a demonic dragon behind her before her handa turned similar to the claw of the dragon, three horns appeared in her head as her eyes got red and draconic wings appeared in her back, she also sprouted a demonic like armor over her body as well as a draconic tail. She looked like a humanoid demonic dragon, and I, strangely enough, think she will be super sexy when she grows older and uses this dragon themed form, if for nothing else because it is dragon related.

She lunged at me on high speeds, but I did not move an inch as my Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on my back. Blue Eyes lunged at Jackelyn, it locked arms with it as both started a battle of strength in where it was clear that she had a slight edge, but I didn't care since Blue Eyes was more than brute strength anyway and it still didn't have a spirit ring so his power is limited by quite a lot.

With a mental order Blue Eyes opened his mawn and light energy focused in it, Jackelyn saw this and tried to jump back to evade it but it was too late. She fell into my trap as she did not see the Blue Eye's tail that was pulled back like a spear, the moment she jumped she got in the exact place I wanted as the tail advanced and stopped a centimeter before touching her. I could still go further but chose not to since finding a new employee would be a hassle.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

A few claps sounded from close by and turning to see who it was I saw the shadowed figure of Ghost Douluo approaching.

"This was excellent work, young master. Your use of a faint was quite good and the attack was enough to have killed if it was an enemy, very good indeed. I am sure you will give quite a scare to those from Seven Treasures Glazed Tile Clan when you get there. And yes, Ning Fengzhy accepted the proposal for you and your employees to go there for refuge for this period of time." The Ghost Douluo said. "We will station the Sheng brothers there as well, do try and get along with people there."

I could only smile innocently (kind of) towards this comment, I will obviously use my best behaviour when visiting there.

* * *

"Explain to me again why you did that?" Yue Guan (the transvestite) asked, a serious face as he glared at me.

"I was showing my best behavior for the sect master." I said, and I mean it. It was the best behavior possible for me really.

Let's make a summary to make it easy to understand what is going on.

After getting the invitation I and the others went our way. The Sheng brothers came with us as well as Yue Guan and Gu mei, the first two as instructors and the last two as guards, but all had to listen to me if not in a life or death situation. Arriving in the Seven Treasures Glazed Tile Clan we were wellcomed with open arms and a feast of food that I personally don't think amounts to that much, one thing that I intend to improve in this world is food because it lackstaste and seasonings in large degrees. Luckily Kaiba Corp was also the number one company in the food industry (as well as gaming, technology, space traveling, car industry, aviation, pharmaceutics, and anything else that caught my fancy while watching TV, which I also bought all the main TV networks by the way) so I had an understanding regarding that too.

Sitting there I had to entertain the young daughter of the sect master, a girl named Ning Rongrong. She is a self-centered and snob little girl with a head of pink hair, she was quite interesting for someone her age but sh kept pestering me about showing my spirits since everyone was talking about it. I decided to first show my Millenium Rod, and she was completely uninterested since it had a white ring and she thinks the spirit of her family is better, but when I showed her my Blue Eyes White Dragon she got super excited and wanted to ride it. I decided to allow it if only to make her shut up for more than three seconds, when on the sky she was marveled by everything and tried to stretch herself to touch a cloud, stupid I know, and she almost fell. Almost due to how I held her down when she was about to fall, I was scolded for even letting this happen while she was scolded much more. In the end, she glued herself to my side since that point and wanted to ride my Blue Eyes every five minutes, much to Lingling's displeasure as the two started competing for my attention.

It was VERY annoying.

After that whole shitshow, I went to talk to Ning Fengzhy a few more times about a possible union between Spirit Hall and the Seven Treasures Glazed Tile Clan. He wasn't too happy about it since it would entail a lessening of freedom of his Clan, but the fact that his clan severely lacked in attacking power was undeniable, even their top are just two Title Douluos and even with a boost, they could not protect all their members. He frowned when I said this as he probably heard this as a threat, but I decided that it was best to just be clear with him already. I explained the true situation we all are in right now with the Dark Gods and that Spirit Hall knows that the Seven Treasures Clan might be the key to save the continent, but we can't allow for them to be a dubious ally when the time comes since it is a situation related to the entire continent's survival. It is amazing how people can be manipulated when their life is at stake.

After this, he got quiet and started walking side by side for a while before speaking of how it probably was not just their help in combat they want but also the Seven Treasures Glazed Tile Clan's financial support. Of course, I shut down this interpretation since as long as I am here there is no need at all of the financial support of others, I alone can make the Spirit Hall more than rich enough using only the scraps of what I can make.

He looked at me for a while before laughing, it was a laugh like he was thinking this whole sittuation funny before saying how he wished I was born in his clan instead of Spirit Hall. I could only smirk and explain that it would not matter since I would be badass regardless.

He then decided to propose to me an interesting test to see if I could stack up to the challenge.

He lent me a total of 100.000 golden coins and I must give him back 2 million golden coins in two years as well as find the time to train enough to reach rank 25 by then, and considering that I will be eight years old by then it would truly be a miracle. If I lose I will enter his clan as a groom to his little daughter, Ning Rongrong, and if I win he will accept my proposition with the terms that his clan will not get involved in any scheme against other powers as well as they will not side with the enemies of Spirit Hall as well as the Clan will only be cordial until the time comes and then they will fight by our side.

A bit ridiculous but it was enough for me. This was not that difficult of a deal anyway.

Other terms of the bet is that I can't use my connection to Spirit Hall and I will spend this time during the bet with Rongrong as 'preparations for the wedding', which I call BS by the way. Sigh, I even have to be accompanied by Yue Guan for 'protection', even though I still think his mere presence unbearable due to how much perfume he uses.

Right now I am waiting in a room in the capital of Heaven Dou Empire, the person behind these doors is the leader of the One Strength Clan, a 'divine blacksmith', and someone I want to talk to personally. He had some slight status due to this position as clan master and a divine blacksmith, but I know that as a blacksmith he is looked down upon as the job itself is viewed as inferior and pathetic. He only gets some degree of respect due to the fact that he is the clan head of the One Strength Clan, a now prosperous clan since it got closer to Spirit Hall and got 'abandoned' by Clear SKy sect.

With our help, the clan head is fast approaching the rank 88 in just this year and a half since this relationship started. We helped to guide him with some of the knowledge of cultivation that was truly suitable for his spirit instead of the crap that Clear Sky gave him, it is like Clear Sky sect never truly bothered accumulating knowledge and only thinks like a troglodyte that 'smash smash'.

Anyway, with all that I now am with two little girls hugging my arms from both sides (Rongrong and Lingling) while the transvestite is lecturing me about how my definition of 'good behavior' is not quite right.

It was at this point that a lady in white entered the room. She had an elegant face but she was rather tall and muscular with her hair cut short for ease in movement, she had the aura of an earnest worker that I wish I could instill into these people surrounding me, especially Jackelyn who was sitting in a unlady-like fashion and measuring up everyone she sees and trying to imagine how she would win against them.

"Young master and mistresses, the clan head and elders are ready for the meeting now." The woman said while showing us the way to the room, this will be the first of various meetings that will define the future.

The new Kaiba Corp starts here.


	11. Meeting with One Strength Clan

Entering the main hall of the One Strength Clan I was greeted by the vision of ten men with way too many muscles to be considered healthy. It is like each of them was trying to compete for the world's bodybuilding contest, and the fact that they all are using clothes that don't even try to cover their bodies just make it worse.

But I am not here to educate them in how clothes are important, if they think themselves looking good like this I will leave the idiots think it as they wish.

The one in the center looked around 50 to 60 years old and considering some of his facial characteristics I can say with some surety that he is likely the clan head, Tai Tan. I walked directly to in front of him and saw that he had prepared a chair for me to sit, it was made of metal and I could see that it was well made as there were very detailed engraves in them all. It is a simple thing but with this sort of attention to details I believe that this proves my theory, this clan is what can help me win this bet.

Sitting down on it I crossed my legs and started examining them just as they were examining me, it may look ridiculous to others that a 'kid' was measuring up a old man but neither one of us thought so after one good look at each other's eyes.

We are here for business, age is irrelevant before this.

"We of the One Strength Clan thank young master Dong for gracing us with your presence, but we must ask what exactly are you after by coming here? We are many hundreds of times weaker than Spirit Hall and I honestly doubt we have anything that could be of interest to someone of your stature in society, especially considering that this is a secret meeting that must not be announced openly." Tai Tan said, he was trying to sound polite but his directness and decisiveness could be felt from his words quite easily. He is the type that probably hates to beat around the bush and subterfuge.

"I need your specialties for the production of a few items, to be more specific I would like your connections and abilities for the creation of a special thing, the Kaiba Corp. It will be a company that I want to create to myself and need your abilities as a blacksmith to do so."

He looks annoyed and stood up before saying.

"And you think we are your dog that will wave his tail to any request you have? That you can come here and say whatever you want? My abilities as a blacksmith? No one in Spirit Hall cares for Blacksmiths in the first place so why would you try and waste both our times with this?" He said, anger clear in his voice.

He is either smart enough to pretend to be angered by me in hopes of getting a better deal or he just is plain irritated towards Spirit Hall, which is possible since he is known to be quite close to Tang Hao and idolizing the man. He probably only accepted help from Spirit Hall due to how his clan needed it after being abandoned by Clear Sky Sect, but that by no means mean he likes it. And adding that I was talking about blacksmithing, a job that is looked down by everyone else, he probably is even more defensive about it.

"I guess you really want to throw away your best chance of entering the history books as the greatest blacksmith of all times and become someone that even the emperor have to look up to. To think that a clan head would be stupid to this point, it is no surprise your clan and the other three were known as dogs of Clear Sky for centuries." I said, and I could see that not only was the interest of Tai Tan picked the other elders of the One Strength Clan are looking at their clan master with a fair degree of anger. Being reminded of this specific image they have and how their image is must make them more than slightly pissed.

Tai Tan then scratched his beard for a while before opening his mouth again.

"Fine then, tell us what exactly you need for us and we will consider working with you."

"I need you and the other clan members to help me in creating Essence Tools. The materials will be provided by me and the design is fairly simple, but the finishing touches must be done only by blacksmiths of high rank and that can keep a secret well enough. These essence tools I designed already have working prototypes and can be sold fairly easily for a good price, the expected profit margin is of 15000% at the lowest. If you accept your clan will receive a total of 20% of the profit as well as I will make you the CEO of production of my company I will be opening, of the rest of the profit 15% will go for buying more materials for more production, 30% will go for the construction of the base of operation and the lab where I will develop other Essence Tools, and the rest will be used to invest in other areas of production besides Essence Tools." I explained, and he was not pleased.

"And why would we that make all the heavy lifting only get 20%? It is unfair no matter how you see it, you need our workforce but what you are asking is impossible no matter how you see it." Tai Tan said annoyedly.

I decided to just show him what I got so I threw him the item for him to see.

It was the mysticphone S1. It is fairly easy to work with and the only truly hard part is the fact it demands soul power to charge and the careful programming that goes with it. But honestly speaking most of the program writing could be done by anyone with proper training in blacksmithing of more than 6 years, and to those of the level of Tai Tan could probably produce one every two or so minutes. Creating the code is hard, CtrC and CtrV aren't.

"This is my first project to launch our brand, the mysticphone S1. It is an Essence Tool that allows for cominucation across large distances instantly with the capacity to transmit only audio or video AND audio instantly. It is currently limited due to how only spirit masters can use but the distance it can be used triumphs over any old relique you can find and also can connect to any other mysicphone to call not being limited by one phone only being able to call another. Try it out if you desire, you will see that it works, there is only one number saved in it from Ning Fengzhy of the Seven Treasures Glazed Tile Clan, and I trust you will be able to see its use quite well." I said, but he keeps looking doubtful as he started touching the phone.

I had to give some specific instructions but before long he had managed to start the call and look and behold he was face to face with Ning Fengzhy. Tai Tan quickly finished the call after saying a quick greeting and appologizing for the trouble before turning to me as if I was a monster.

"And you want US to build this 'phone' of yours?"

"No, I want you and your clan to start producing HUNDREDS of them while advertising about how Kaiba Corps is contracting and training blacksmiths, we will pay 5 golden coins to all blacksmiths that join with increased salaries based on production amount, one extra golden coin by every product they produce. The reason why I only intend on paying your clan 20% is due to how the value will still be astronomical and the fact is that I still have plans for other areas and in the near future Kaiba Corp will be the most prominent name in the world, this is you chance of entering it now or regret forever. Now tell me, is your clan brave enough to try it and make this jump of faith or will you prove to the whole world that your clan is only capable of obeying the decisions of others about your own future." I said while stretching my hand.

I stayed like that for a few seconds before very hesitently and after discussing with the other members about it Tain Tan took my hand.

He did put on some requests like trying to approach the other clans to join in, but that was an unneeded effort of his part since I would do so regardless. The Speed Clan will be great to deliver and transfer things quickly, the defense clan is great at building things and with the designs I have I know we will build things way beyond what this world has now as the recipes of materials they can't even imagine are in my mind already from my years working as president, and finally the Break Clan's specialty in medicine will come in handy when we enter the field of pharmaceutics and cosmetics

I talked with Tai Tan about inviting the other three clans to have a talk in two weeks time, they will receive the first few mysticphones so as to ensure that they will be able to see first hand that I DO know one thing or two and how this is their chance to be part of the future. These clans were comfortable in their subordinate position for too long, they already are used to be under the protection of others and receive respect from association but now that the doggies were kicked away by their masters they want to become truly independent of them, prove their worth as a group that can make a difference, but they don't have a clue to how to go about it.

This is their perfect chance for me since what they want is basically what I can offer free of charge. Not only that but the fact of the matter is that what I will be paying them is much less than what I should consider the work they are providing, even the blacksmiths that I will be paying 5 golden coins are actually producing things worth 50 golden coins once every few hours even amongst the lowest blacksmiths, the price of extra they get from producing more will be one golden coin by each product they create considering that the price of the materials is less than 1 golden coin the total I can get by the end of the month can be imagined. Even the margin of 20% of profit that will be given to the One Strength Clan is only to make them ally themselves with us and I can change the payment from gold to things like studying materials and chances for some of their disciples to learn under masters of Spirit Hall instead, this clan want to improve their strength considerably so they are likely to accept these terms and this will also tie them with us even more and get them even further from Clear Sky Clan.

It is so good to be somewhere where there is no true legislation of minimum wages and payment conditions, it is like this world wants me to get filthy rich fast.

Two years to pay back the debt I owed to Seven Treasures? Give me four months and it will all be paid up just that easily.


	12. an umpleasant meeting

"Hey, hey, check it out. I got the new mysticphone that launched a month ago. Are you jealous, San?" A young boy asked the other as the two were waiting for their spirit awakening ceremony.

The other boy's skin was a healthy wheat color, his black short hair appeared very neat, and his clothes, though simple, were clean. He could only shake his head as he saw his 'friend' showing off the new essence tool he got.

He admired it very much, but he was much more traditional and did not know what to think of how things were quickly changing everywhere. His name is Tang San, he is a reincarnation of a man who died in another world very differently, but while growing up Tang San was happy to see that many things were quite similar to his own world in many ways.

If anything this world was more peaceful and calm than his own, but he could see things changing. Since that company, Kaiba Corp, raised to prominence things started changing everywhere.

Mysticphones that allowed for quick communication, microwave machines powered by spirit energy batteries put in all cities and villages as well as radio stations to transmit news and music, transportation evolving quickly, new techniques of food plantation and fertilizers to make plants grow faster, investments in education in all cities not only to spirit masters but other groups as well, there were even talks of the head of Kaiba Corp started the development of artificial spirit rings and flying machines that could go anywhere in the continent in a matter of hours at most.

The more things changed the more Tang San worried that things could change too much and too fast for him to get used to, anyway it was now time for the ritual and he hoped that he could get something good out of it.

"Tang San, forward." The male who was doing the test said.

And so the path of Tang San started moving.

* * *

"I still can't believe your father did that. Leaving just like that without any explanation, he doesn't even have a phone to communicate with, how utterly irresponsible." An old man that was commonly known as Old Jack said while he was taking Tang San towards Nuoding Town to enter Nuoding Academy.

It is a prestigious and good school for the young spirit masters and it admits students with low income as a way to stimulate the development of more spirit masters, this academy and most others are actually created and managed by Spirit Hall in its wish to train more spirit masters in hopes of finding good seedlings to bring in to be trained in Spirit Hall itself. This is one of the reasons why more than 80% of all spirit masters are related or connected to spirit hall to a certain degree.

Anyway, not like any of this mattered to Tang San in the least, for him everything was dark and with no life as his father 'abandoned' him just a few days ago.

Tang San got a placement there due to how he had innate full spirit power despite the fact he had the commonly agreed worse spirit there is, blue silver grass. But despite his trashy spirit he was confident that he would be able to become invincible in this world and make Tang Sect show its resplendency here too.

"-ere was the path again? I could swear they were not that far." Suddenly Tang San heard someone talking not far away from where he and Jack were. It was a bit weird considering that this is quite in the middle of nowhere and there were no cities or villages anywhere on a full day trip in a wagon like the one they are.

Normally Old Jack would not care for this sort of situation, but the fact is that the voice was clearly of a child and Jack would never let a child like that in the middle of nowhere. Tang San, despite being physically a child, was of the same opinion and before Old Jack could even move Tang San was already going to where the person was.

Getting there he saw a girl with auburn hair and a modern dress walking without direction as if she was trying to find something or someone. As he appeared she turned to him and Tang San felt like he was being oppressed somehow, like if his spirit felt defeated in the presence of this girl somewhat, but also was excited to see her.

He found it weird but chose not to mention it as he approached said girl, when he was closer he noticed more of her features and how she seemed a few years older than himself with dark auburn hair of shoulder length and two bangs that reached her elbow. When she saw him she gave a relieved smile before turning to him and asking.

"Hey, did you see a dragon anywhere?"

"...Huh?" Was all Tang San could answer from the nonsensical question of the girl.

"...I guess not, huh? Well, do you at least know how to get to Nuoding city? My master is probably there already and I have to go before he starts complaining about me right to my face, more than usual anyway." The girl said before looking like she just remembered something important and said.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Akiza, Yu Akiza. What is yours?"

"Eh, my name is Tang San. It is nice meeting you Akiza and me and Old Jack over there are going to the Nuoding Town to let me enter Nuoding Academy." Tang San said. "If you want you could come with us." He offered, not even he understanding fully why he did that.

"Oh, that is sweet of you. Sure, I would really appreciate if you could take me there as master was too much of a douchebag to wait five minutes for me to get these flowers." Akiza said while pointing at a pack of flowers she had in a bag in her back.

Tang San looked at the flowers and was surprised to see that every single one of them was medicinal in some shape or form, none was too potent by themselves but they could help solve some diseases that were common and they did have a good appearance as well.

And so both entered the wagon and went on their way towards Nuoding City.

* * *

The travel was much more interesting after Akiza was part of it. She and Tang San talked a lot, she explaining many things about the world in large while Tang San taught her many unique ways to use those flowers she collected in the way.

"So you are saying that this pretty tulip must be grounded to dust before you mix it with water and boil it to create a paste to heal cuts? I did not know that at all." Akiza said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is quite simple really. I am just surprised that you collected all these unique flowers and herbs without knowing anything about them, it is quite the gift you have there." He said with a mysterious smile, something he liked to do as he thought of many things quickly.

"Hehe, of course. With a spirit like mine, I can detect any precious or good flower around me easily, but it doesn't mean I understand them at all." She said with a small laugh. It was a similar skill from what Seven Treasures was capable off, the difference being that Seven Treasures Glazed Tile spirit users could detect any treasure while Akiza could detect unique and precious herbs in a much greater area.

Tang San admitted that he felt jealous of such ability, this is the sort of thing that anyone in his old world would cut their arm and leg for, and this clueless girl had this skill. He really didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

It was with such a mood that they saw the walls of Nuoding City in the distance, it was considerably grandiose since the whole place was protected by a powerful wall and the gates were more than 10 meters tall. Tang San was impressed seeing this but Akiza only glanced at this with disinterest, something he noted but chose not to bring up for now.

After another hour of travel, they finally were inside the town, just as they entered the town Akiza said her goodbyes and told them she owed them one for the help before vanishing amongst the crowd. Tang San wanted to talk more with her but decided that he still had things to do, in this case, he had to get to the academy fast since the inscriptions ended today.

However, trouble happened as they got to the academy due to how the gatekeeper did not want to let them in.

"I must tell you this how many time, old timer? You country bumpkins can't enter the academy today, we have special guests here and we cannot dare to let them see any filth like you people." The gatekeeper said disdainfully. "Besides, there is no way that you can make me believe in this forgery, after all, innate full spirit power and Blue Silver grass are completely different levels of existence. It is impossible to have the two at the same time."

"And I keep telling you, this is the last entrance day, this is this brilliant child's last golden chance! The document isn't a forgery and we did get the right of entering the academy." Old Jack shouted towards the gatekeeper. The two were glaring at each other and it was clear that they were one step away from attacking one another. In the back Tang San already had a few knives that he got from his father's workshop in hand, they were not the best he had but they could still kill if needs be.

Just as tension was at its highest and it seemed like a fight was about to break out someone shouted in a rather hoarse voice.

"What is happening here?"

As they turned to look they saw a man approaching he seemed around forty years old, very short black hair and forgettable face that was extremely normal and ordinary, but there was something about him that was decidedly special even if hard to identify.

"G-Grandmaster! I-It is a pleasure seeing you here, I could swear that you would have been with the director due to our esteemed guest being here and all." The guard said embarrassedly, but his opinion was to be considered normal. In this continent now there was hardly anyone who hasn't heard of this guest and even fewer that were not interested in knowing him, he was well known as a supreme genius that was forcefully moving the entire continent centuries in a matter of years and was known for his influence in so many areas that it was terrifying.

And the worse part is that he was still a little child, nothing more.

"I was not invited and am not interested anyway, now tell me what is going on here." Grandmaster said impassively.

"It is just that a kid is trying to enter the academy with this pathetic forgery, it is so obviously wrong that I can just think he is insulting our intelligence for trying this." The guard said as he passed the papers to Grandmaster.

After a few seconds of reading Grandmaster turned to the guard and said.

"There are no mistakes, what is said here is true. I will take responsibility and take him with me to the enrollment." Grandmaster said, shocking the guard who quickly gave Tang San entrance.

Tang San was surprised by this, putting his knives back in a secret compartment he made in his sleeves he said his goodbyes to Old jack and went with Grandmaster.

The two started talking, it was a simple talk full of double meanings until Tang San ended up accepting Grandmaster as his teacher while kowtowing to him.

"Muddleheaded boy, why kowtow to formally become a pupil, don't you know this is only courtesy when acknowledging the emperor and parents? You need only to bow for this." Grandmaster said with a fond smile.

"A teacher for a day is a father for life, you deserve receiving this kowtow." Tang San said seriously.

As Grandmaster was about to answer a mock clapping sound came from above, a strange pressure surged over them as Grandmaster and Tang San both turned their gazes upward as they noticed the shadow over them move slightly.

It was a dragon, a big whitish blue occidental dragon looking down at them with a size of more than 5 meters tall and very broad body. On its back were a group of five people, four girls and one boy that sat on the head of the dragon, one of the girls Tang San identified instantly as Yu Akiza, the girl he met earlier. There was also a gloomy looking back long haired girl, a girl dressed in white leather with long blond hair and an air of confidence that seemed to look down on the world, and a young girl in pink with long braided hair behind her back. However it was clear that the boy was the leader of this group and he was the one who gave the clapping, an obviously slow and mocking one.

"I really never expected that, to think that a failure would find someone dumb enough to think of even considering calling him father. Tell me, doesn't it embarrass you to be called such when you are just a spineless coward that only knows how to run away his entire life?" The boy said while looking down at Grandmaster.

"Boy, you should respect your elders, didn't your father taught you so? It doesn't matter how rich you are, this is just common decency." Grandmaster said while knitting his brows. He was feeling uncomfortable after seeing this boy for some reason, he couldn't quite put a finger on where but there was something alright.

"Heh, he really is dumber than you thought, huh boss?" The blond girl said mockingly.

"... I don't care either way. I just want to go back to our lab." The gloomy one said in a low tone.

"I know right, I expected his intelligence to have dried out a long time ago but this is another level.

To think he would say this, he really disappoints me, disappoints me in knowing mother ever considered him smart or worth of her time I mean." The boy said with a sneer.

That was too much for Tang San. He did not know who this kid is, but insulting his master is something he would never allow, so he pulled out his knives and launched them at unpredictable curves.

It was just a shame that they never got even near the boy as the gloomy girl released her spirit, a weird dragon that looked like a snake with hands and butterfly wings. Her first spirit ring shined and a golden barrier surrounded the entire dragon, resisting the knives easily.

"You will need t pass by me and my Ancient Fairy Dragon if you want to get to master." The girl said, her voice with more liveliness after she said that.

As Tang San was thinking about what to do he saw the boy jump from more than twenty meters high straight to the ground and crash in it without being injured but causing some damage to the ground.

Now that he was closer Tang San and Grandmaster could take a closer look at him. He had dark chestnut hair, deep blue eyes, an angled face that slightly resembled Grandmaster but fit Tang San even better than it ever was with Grandmaster. It was like Grandmaster was a face you could lose in a crowd while this boy had a face that would get lost if he was amongst supermodels, it was just that great of a difference. He also has an obviously strong body and his energy was dense and strong for someone so young.

This boy looked straight at Grandmaster for a few seconds, completely ignoring Tang San and the tentative of murder that happened seconds ago, before sighing.

"Well damn, and here I thought I would be mad enough to kill you. I guess you are lucky, you are not even worth the trouble of getting my hands dirty with your pathetic blood. But look on the bright side old timer, at least you did one thing good with your life, even if by accident."

"Hoh, and what is it that you think I did right?" Grandmaster said, he already felt a connection to this boy, but he also could sense from his worlds that this was likely not going to be pleasant.

"You were the sperm donor for the birth of the greatest genius this world has ever seen, Kaiba Dong, son of the Supreme Pontifice of the Spirit Hall Bibi Dong and the woman you abandoned years ago when she was pregnant due to your own weakness.

"The same weakness and lack of determination that made you ran and get in a relationship with another not even a month after you separated from mother and even sent news of your engagement when she was on the hardest moment of her pregnancy. And then you ran away from that harlot as well, just as you ran away from everything else, so be happy that you failed in passing down to me your patheticness.

"So thank you for failing in being a father, if I were raised or even connected to you any more I might be a weak idiot as well. Also, I have something important to tell you. A message from the director of this place.

"You are fired." Kaiba said with a smirk, he did say he would fire his father the first chance he got after all. And that never be said that he wasn't a man of his word.


	13. Everyone's thoughts and future plans

After those words were said Kaiba took off, he had better things to do than watching Grandmaster embarrass himself further. Maybe if he had popcorn he would but there wasn't any as of yet since the project is still underway.

Damn slow workers. He would put some pressure on them when he gets back or he might never get the damn popcorn that he so deserves. Also, it was about the time of the week when his sister has some degree of free time so he would call her later to check up using his latest invention, a holographic call that would be considered SciFi even in his previous world. Thankfully Essence Tools can make them relatively easily, but the cost was too high so he only created a few, one of which is on his sister's bedroom. A birthday gift he spent almost a full month to create.

Needless to say, Renxue was extremely happy when she got it as with this she could talk with him and feel him closer. Her granddad was pressuring her way too much and if not for her contact with her brother she might have become an indoctrinated idiot who actually believed in any of what that old fart says.

On Kaiba's back, Lingling was speaking on the phone with Rongrong. The two became friends after competing for Kaiba's attention for almost two years, Rongrong because he was her own version of the Knight in a White horse (dragon) she read so much about while listening to her mother, and to Lingling it was because he was the closest thing she had to a family or place of support that would never crumble or fail, his confidence and skills at least gave her that impression.

Jackelyn and Xia Wu were talking about their latest fight, trying to understand how to do better next time, Xiao Wu likes bullying people just as Jackelyn does so the two get along quite well. They also enjoyed practicing martial arts with one another, on their little group the two were the best close combat fighters with Jackelyn being focused in extreme power (she is someone that was quite tomboyish) while Xia Wu was focused more on technique.

Meanwhile Akiza was making a troubled face as she turned to her boss.

"Boss, if we do enter in conflict with them later could you try and not crush the boy too badly?"

"Hoh, to think that the witch of thorns would ask me to do something. Are you asking me to reconsider?" Kaiba asked with a smirk, Akiza instantly felt a shiver run down her back as she remembered the last time he reconsidered something.

Originally he wanted to reform a lab, but when the scientist asked him to reconsider since the things were good the way they are he reconsidered by blowing up the entire facility and firing the scientist as well as his wife that worked in the company even as he knew they were working to sustain their sick kid. He would not care, anyone that second guessed him was as good as gone for him.

When asked why he went so far his words were 'I reconsidered' and since then no one dared to ask him to reconsider any thoughts he might have.

"N-No, I am not asking for you to reconsider. It is just, hum, how to say this? When I was coming back from you ditching me in the middle of nowhere" "I regret nothing." "I happened to meet him. He and his grandpa helped me come back to town and I feel like he is a nice boy, a bit too careful and I don't know where he got so much information about plants but I feel that he is not a bad kid."

As she finished Kaiba was already looking away and writing something in his mysticphone. He was completely uninterested towards what Akiza wanted to say, if she thinks he is a threat he would be eliminated and if not he would be left alone. For Kaiba, this is how much he cared for Tand San and everyone else that wasn't one of his employees.

But if Kaiba was uninterested it did not mean that the others would also be. More specifically a happy Xia Wu that jumped from where she was sitting to Akiza's side, poking Akiza's face with a weird smile on her face as she teasingly said.

"What is this? Is little miss 'I hate all males' finally falling in love? No! I don't want to miss my hug pillow, I will not let you go. We don't even know anything about him, you two can't be together until he has my blessings." Xiao Wu said exaggeratedly, making Akiza blush like mad. It was not like Akiza had developed any such feelings, but she really didn't want to see Tang San be enemies with her master as she knows first hand how that would turn out, a corpse on the floor as Kaiba ordered someone to clean up the floor was dirty.

Again, she knows it would be like so. She had seen many would be killers from Spirit Hall itself and the empire trying to kill him in secret, it was a pipe's dream really. Especially since he managed to get closer to Dugu Bo and the Break Clan, these experts in poison ensured that it was more likely for him to die from meteor strike than by poison.

As Xiao Wu was saying these words it was not Akiza who answered but instead it was Jackelyn.

"Oh, so old hags can grant blessings for marriage. Does it also work for battle? Not like I want it since I want to stand proudly by myself but it still is an interesting thought." Jackelyn said and not even a second later Xiao Wu has jumped at her with a furious face as she kicked Jackelyn on the side and almost throwing her down.

"I am NOT an old hag, I am a cute pretty girl that is super adorable. Now shut it before I kick you even more." Xiao Wu said imperiously while looking down at Jackelyn.

Needless to say, the two began fighting on top of Blue Eyes and Kaiba solved this fight by spinning his Blue Eyes and letting everyone fall. Well, he did rescue Xiao Wu and the other three girls had dragon spirits with wings so they could still fly, but the emotion still counts.

Everyone came back to sit on the dragon's back. They were returning to Kaiba Corp's center in Suotuo town, it is their base of operations in all matters regarding the Balak Kingdom and the surrounding kingdoms. Kaiba chose it because of its large number of greeneries that he bought for the development of food products including canned ones and due to how it didn't have any great power that could threaten Kaiba Corp making it ideal for a place where he could influence almost to the limit.

Kaiba also went here due to its proximity to many primary spirit masters academies, a place where Kaiba could use the students to analyze more spirit rings from the lower levels and try to copy them into his latest invention, the spirit pagoda. He could only copy those he has seen so there wasn't much in the way of variety and the fact that only those below 200 years old could be analyzed by him for now limited him further, but with this session of analysis he would get rid of all these problems and have a few hundreds of artificial spirit rings. He would possibly even learn more about the composition of spirit rings to create those more ideal for his grand plan of bringing monster cards in their true glory to this world.

He already started selling them, they were getting almost as popular in big cities as they were back in his world before the development of duel disks, but if his plan succeeded he would bring duel monsters to their rightful place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tang San did not know what to do. He had heard what this 'Kaiba' person said but he didn't know exactly what was true and what wasn't.

As he turned to Grandmaster he could see that he had a blank face as if he could not understand left and right, as if his brain had shut down from an excess of information and he could not process anything else that moment.

Tang San then waited for a few more seconds before seeing two streams of tears falling down Grandmaster's eyes even as his expression did not change.

"Young San, I am sorry but I don't have the qualifications to be your teacher. I do not deserve to teach anyone else, sorry." Grandmaster said before turning around and leaving without even turning once to talk directly to Tang San or look him in the eye. His voice was still the same but San could see how as Grandmaster moved he seemed to age with every step. His body releasing waves after waves of desolation and depression, a sense of loneliness that could make even the stupider being want to not get around him.

But was Tang San someone who would stop because of this? He had already kowtowed and declared that a teacher for a day is a father for life so how could he simply let this situation go?

Even if Grandmaster wanted to cut ties and leave he would not be so lucky. If he is leaving Tang San would just as well, he would be right there by his side and learn everything that this wise sage had to teach, he would prove the world and that Kaiba fellow that Grandmaster was the best teacher there is and that he was not a failure.

Making a determined face Tang San caught all his things and went running after Grandmaster, he would not even bother entering his dumb school. He would be with the one who could take him to the highest peak under the heavens!

Meanwhile, in a treetop not too far away, a man was making a troubled face. He knows this son of his just way too well, how could he not when he could see his own stubbornness on little San's face while he went to 'secretly' train and when he took care of him? He knows that this child of only six years would stick to his own words like they are gold and would never back down, if he had declared that Grandmaster as his teacher and pseudo-father how could he possibly leave him alone in this situation?

Tang Hao wouldn't even be surprised if this child of his decision to try something against the brat of Spirit Hall, but it was far too dangerous o try anything against him. Not only he always had one or two tittle douluos close by to protect him he also had the full and unrestrained support of Spirit Hall, Seven Treasures Glazed Tile clan (due to financial connections and how he was pretty much the fiancee of their little princess), the four former subordinate clans of Clear Sky (they had swelled in power and influence these last few years, much to the displeasure of this Clear Sky Douluo), and the Kaiba Corporation, the most powerful economic behemoth in the rise nowadays.

Facing against that Kaiba kid would need to be someone with at least a tittle Douluo level of power as otherwise, it would definetly mean death. He could only hope that his son would not be stupid enough to try something like that, Tang Hao was far from ready to face Spirit Hall's full fledge wrath but he would if it meant he could protect his son.

* * *

Getting back into the Kaiba Corp's headquarters in this town Kaiba went straight to his room/floor (yes, he build a floor to just himself). There was a big machine there and he instantly activated it since the time was about right, as he did that light shined and he waited for a few more seconds before he could see the figure of his cutest than cute little sister.

Renxue was growing up nicely, she still was a little kid but her skin was without any blemish and her cute round face was something that probably only the greatest out of all painters could put in a work (in Kaiba's eyes). Her eyes were expressive and full of love and happiness as she looked at this perfect big brother in front of her, she sometimes imagined a world without him and she thought how lonely she would be and how dumb as she would have only that old grandpa to listen to.

"Big brother, when are you coming back? I really want to see you again." Renxue said with a pout.

"Hehe, to think my little sister who is regarded as the supreme genius of Spirit Hall would pout like that. I guess she is growing up too fast, what should I do if suitors start trying to line up to her?" Kaiba said teasingly. It was amazing really, even with Mokuba he was never nearly as gentle as he was with Renxue, maybe the fact that she was a girl and all that may have made him extra soft with her and her only.

"Mou, big brother knows this is all a lie! Besides big brother, all males are dumb, stinky, and weak. Why would I like any of them? Even if it was the son of the Jade Emperor himself he would still pale in comparison to big brother! Also, you still haven't answered my question!" She said pointing her tiny finger right at Kaiba. Anyone other than her would have the finger cut off and shoved up the ass but she was allowed to do as she pleased.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I was just kidding you, but I don't know when I will be able to go back to see you as I am quite busy with my company as it is. The developers are way too slow to implement the technologies I want and my research on the artificial spirit rings is still in development. With luck, I will have functional Artificial Spirit Rings for sale within one year or two but until then I must focus on that." Kaiba explained to Renxue who was still pouting since she wanted to be spoiled.

For years now Kaiba was the only one who spoiled her, Daoliu only cared about making her the best to become the next Angelic God and her mother couldn't show much affection to Renxue as Daoliu would always intervene midway and ruin any chance of the two properly bond with each other. Only her brother would spoil her like a little kid, he would play card games with her, teach her about the world without trying to brainwash her, compliment her properly when she did anything right and reprimand her when she did anything wrong. He even went so far as to tell off her grandpa for putting too much pressure on her before when he was making her work with barely any time to sleep.

In her eyes, her big brother was the best person in the world and also the only one who was even nearly as talented as herself. No, he was even more so to her since he barely even spent time properly training as he spends so much in building this company and he still is way stronger than any other kid their age with the only exception being Renxue that was already rank 31 at only eight years old. The two were freaks amongst freaks alright.

"Big brother, will you at least come back to my birthday?" She asked hopefully. She really missed her brother and wanted to make sure that no harpies were surrounding him and trying to steal him away. What can be said except that she was a very possessive little sister?

"Sure Renxue, I will be going for a quick visit by then. I promise." He said, his face showing a beyond rare smile, even if tiny.

After that, the two kept talking and lost the notion of time by speaking whatever was on their minds, the two laughed evilly about how Kaiba almost threw the four girls (Xiao Wu, Xue Lingling, Yu Akiza, and Yu Jackelyn) flying when they annoyed him. He also told her of how he met his sperm donor and fired him, his sister giving him the thumbs up for that one, while she told him about meeting with the newest disciples of their mother.

It was a few people that were making up the 'dream team' according to some since they all had innate full spirit power and three of them could even use Spirit Fusion! They would definetly become a great power for the upcoming battle against the Evil Gods so Bibi Dong was spending a really long time with them, almost as much as she spends with Crow Holgam. Crow was now three turning four years old but it was clear that he was very talented. His body was unnaturally strong and he was learning well what his master had to teach, maybe it was due to how his mother was a 100.000 years spirit beast but there was none that doubted he would become a powerhouse in the future.

Kaiba agreed to go and meet his sister and see these new 'talents' to see if they are any good, he also needed to go check up on the Blacksmith organization which he was the owner of over 70% already and also go to Star Luo Empire to see the royalty there as they requested a meeting three months ago and he was interested in knowing what they wanted to talk about. Perhaps they would try and hop him in with some empty promises or propose a marriage since they were not stupid enough to not see that the power of Spirit Hall had was already too big and their influence was already too strong for it to be shaken easily by any of the two empires.

It would not surprise Kaiba in the slightest if they tried selling one of their princesses to him directly since they know that talking to his mother was less than useless, after all, they didn't want to be like Heaven Dou imperial family who was thrown out of Spirit City as a whole for trying the same before.

Well, in the end, Kaiba was only truly interested in finishing his Spirit Pagoda and Spirit Duel Disks, the rest was of little to no importance in comparison. Finishing the call Kaiba stood up and left the room, he had things to do, things to create, and people to fire for not doing as well as they should, maybe even train a bit if times allow it.

He was a very busy and down to earth men with very serious things to worry about.

It was at this moment that Lingling showed up in the corridor and asked.

"Boss, the interior decorator is on the line and wants to know what color you want in your new office in this base."

"Tell him to make it whitish blue and covered in Blue Eyes White Dragons with the words 'like a boss' on the ceiling." He said instantly and no one even found it strange in the slightest as he and everyone else continued working on this building that had 35 floors and with a Blue Eyes White Dragon head on the top, he himself designed.

He even included a flame thrown in the mouth and blue neon lights in the eyes, just because he felt like it.

Again, he is a very busy and down to earth men.


	14. New discoveries and going out in style

It has been a week since I bought that school. It was actually rather cheap, the school headmaster was a greedy one that wanted status and offering him a position in my company made him practically give me the whole school instantly.

The joke is on him, his position of management is of production of agricultural additives, in other words, cow poop. I think he might be realizing this soon, but by then it will already be too late as his old job will already have a more competent individual there, a Kaiba Corp and Spirit Hall approved educator that will slowly but surely indoctrinate them in following Spirit Hall.

If there is one thing that dictators in the past knew and that no one in this world seems to understand is how important publicity and education of kids are. Given enough time and with this plan succeeding alongside my artificial spirit ring working it will mean that practically all spirit masters will grow up being intrinsically connected to Spirit Hall before any other power.

Anyway, I am now studying this next lab rat. No, not a literal lab rat as I would never lower myself so much, but it is not much distant from a rat as it is a poor kid. He is one of the students of the academy, we paid him and a few others to bring them into Kaiba Corp's lab to let me analyze their spirit rings.

I have been working on it the last few days non-stop, my body already adapted to not needing to sleep for more than one or two hours a day and be able to spend long periods without sleeping at all. I guess this Torso Spirit Bone had some extra surprises, after all, it seems like its adaptation goes beyond what I expected, need to sleep, eat, and even headaches for dealing with stupid people for too long, all of it is solvable by this Adaptation skill.

If I had this in my previous life I would have accomplished so much more, it even scares me to think about it... oh, who am I kidding? I would abuse this skill so much that I would be recorded in history for eternity even more!

But what I failed then I can get it now!

Anyway, I am starting to see the basic forms and differences between different types of spirit rings. Spirit rings can be classified in beast or plant types with plants being quite uniform and all relatively similar in structure but beast types can be divided into poisonous, primates, insects, felines, canines, birds, reptiles, and fish types. It is quite interesting really, they also can be again divided by type of basic energy used: fire, water, earth, air, wood, poison, dark, light, soul (illusion for instance), and neutral. I can already design the basic outlines of most basic aspects and general abilities, the problem is that the more mystical skills are more separated and each of them is completely different from other spirit rings and would require specialized focus to create them.

Now that I can see this clearly I can already start designing my own brand of artificial spirit rings. I already even produced one, it was a 50 years old spirit ring with a very basic fire-breath ability that I based on a reptile, fire, and air mixed together. The user was a little kid from the academy, he was willing to test it out after we paid him enough which again proves that money can solve most problems and those it can't solve can be solved with a strong enough fist.

This type of world just seems tailor-made for a powerful douche to enjoy himself, so I guess I could tell Obelisk thanks for bringing me here.

Anyway, the experiment was a success. Now there is just one tiny problem, I don't have enough raw materials.

For the creation and use of Artificial Spirit Rings I need to build a proper facility, it would have the skills separated in various pillars and when someone pays for it the crystal would activate and generate the spirit ring for production, but the problem is that the pillars are not built with simple rocks or steel, it needs to be made with unique and rare metals that I currently have a limited amount of.

The only group with a decent enough amount of this metal are three that I don't want to deal with in the slightest.

One is the mountain where Clear Sky sect is, there are large amounts of these materials there and in its surroundings but there is no chance of me getting any since Clear Sky hates Spirit Hall and would never make financial deals with us, especially since that is their 'sacred mountain' or some nonsense like that. The only thing that is sacred in this world is money, and whoever says otherwise can go and believe in whatever the hell they want while being stupid.

The second one is Blue Tyrant Dragon Clan, and considering how arrogant they are in the belief of their own superiority and also how they said that they would only make any deal with Kaiba Corp after I accepted the fact that I am a part of their sect, it is clear that talking to those fools is useless.

That leaves me with but one option, the Star Luo imperial family. They are also arrogant pricks but it is still possible to talk with them at the very least and the last messenger I sent there told me that they are willing to open trades with Kaiba Corp and even will take responsibility in opening paths for the products to travel faster and escort all the needed metals, as long as go there to talk to them personally.

As I finish analyzing this kid's spirit ring I already have written down the characteristics of this program and how to try and perfect it further, thankfully this kid and his brother are a special case in which both have the same spirit and same spirit ring with the only difference being age. The one I just analyzed has 90 years old while his brother had 110 years old. It was already stretching for me to analyze a 100 years spirit ring even if one of the weakest, but the results are promising.

"Master Kaiba, what are the results?" A weak and seemingly dead voice said from my side and even without turning to look I know it is Lingling. Since a while ago she has been helping me with this artificial spirit ring project of mine, proving that even a kid is better than those 'wise sages' that can't do shit about anything.

"It is intriguing. The age doesn't change much but the fact that it reaches the 100 years mark makes its basic power grow almost to twice the level of the 10 years mark. Even the program doesn't change much, the only thing that truly changes is this part, the regulator. This small part is from where it regulates the entry of spirit power, the power in the release, and controls the speed with which the skill can be used by the user. It is what regulates cooldown time to prevent a spirit ring to overcharge and be damaged as well as limits the amount of energy that can be added to a spirit ring.

"I think that as long as we can modify this part correctly we could potentially change an artificial spirit ring that already is installed from 10 years old until perhaps even 100.000 years old. The skill would not change in natur as the program would still be the same in its basis and it would depend on the user to get to the point where the body can even handle this sort of pressure, but it is not impossible by any means and the power of the skill would increase appropriately. This would be highly interesting, but for that, we will need more time to study and more raw materials." I said, mostly to myself really. I do love the sound of my own voice.

I guess there is no other chance but to go towards Star Luo Empire. At least one good thing about this trip is that I finally managed to complete my project.

The One Strength Clan and the other Blacksmiths called me crazy due to my designs, but I still completed them anyway!

Moving towards a piece of art that I developed I can only smirk, this project of mine took most of the time of the higher level blacksmiths under me and the time to create the programing and the place to store pure Spirit energy took me a hell of a long time, but I pulled through and now I have it.

A 20 meters tall and shiny war machine that let me all giggly just from looking at it.

I mean, just the fact that we of Kaiba Corp build a Dragon Robot Tank already means we are better than everyone else. After all, it is a replica in giant proportions of my old XYZ-Dragon Canon! I build the three parts (X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank) and made them capable of recombining themselves to create this war machine!

It is capable of traveling in about 400 km per hour, has firepower that would endanger even a Spirit Sage (Rank 70 - 80), it is possible to be divided again in case of emergency to escape, and the most important is that it looks like a dragon, and a tank, and a robot. God this thing is cool.

This will be the test drive, the command system is quite simple so even a child can use, and no I don't count myself since I already am above all adults of this world as far as I care. Giving all the paperwork to my assistants to complete I left to the meeting with Star Luo Imperial Family, but not before going to visit Renxue. I only hope she doesn't get too mad at me, she did ask me to go visit her last week and her birthday is just in a few more hours.

Well, as the motor of my XYZ-Dragon Canon is activated and wings are released we launch to the sky, everyone in the ground looking in awe as we travel to our destination.

As I saw the mounts and villages pass me by I start to think. Maybe I could try and develop other duel monster-based robots for the time war against the empires and the Dark Gods starts. I did always wonder how the Ancient Gear monsters would look like if in large numbers, maybe Chaos Ancient Gear Giant or Ancient Gear Golem. Of course, the pilots would be using blue clothing to indicate their association as under my Obelisk command and they all would wear masks to lessen their individuality further. Maybe I can call the Obelisk Force, perhaps it could be interesting.

Food for thought.


	15. Visiting my hometwon

I was in my way to Spirit City. I know that the imperial family of the Star Luo Empire is waiting for the meeting, but when comparing them with the birthday of my little sister they don't really matter all that much at all.

Imagining their frustrated faces put a smile in my face, they are not under my control so they can be counted as at least partially enemies in my destiny of controlling this world, as such if they get frustrated or get bad things happening to them it is only bonus as far as I care.

Not that I would tell them it directly, but it would remain the truth regardless.

Anyway, as I sat inside my XYZ-Dargon Cannon I could not help but feel happy with myself. I managed to advance leaps and bounds quickly this entire world, my next release would be, with luck, my Artificial Spirit Rings, and I am sure it will be enough to create a whole lot of problems.

I am not stupid enough to think otherwise, any Empire or Kingdom as well as any other sect would see the sheer value of such invention, the chance of them not trying to forcefully take it over is near zero. That is why I know that I must have more talks with mother and enter in proper agreements with Spirit Hall to decide what to do about all this, if dealt badly it would potentially mean an early war but I do not desire that.

Spirit Hall still isn't in the point where we are confident about dealing with the rest of the world without taking serious damage. Normally it would be worth it, but the fact that a war against deities is approaching makes it a bad idea to do as such.

Oh well, I think this is a bit much to deal with considering I am just an adorable brat that has more power and influence in the world than any prince or kid in anywhere else of this continent.

"Master Kaiba, are you anxious to see your sister?" Lingling said as she appeared beside me as if she was a ghost.

I turned an eye to her and turned back to enjoy my time flying. I am flying a robot dragon tank, that is more than enough to leave me too happy to care about anything else, this is awesome!

She waited for a while but as she didn't see me answer she went back to her place and started playing some card games in her mysticphone. It is a function that all mysticphones have in place from the get-go during production, I even make tournaments of Duel Monsters every once in a while with good prizes from Kaiba Corp to improve marketing and especially make the game more popular.

Of course, everyone can challenge me at the end of every tournament if they desire, if they win they get 20 times the amount of prizes they got previously and if they lose they lose half the prize they obtained, until now no one got me to even sweat. But I admit that there were some interesting duelists amongst them who I took notice off, for instance, a boy named Dai Mubai who had a very aggressive play-style but was not stupid by any means, I guess he was the closest thing to a challenge I had during these tournaments. I suppose it is to be expected of royalty to be better than others, but I think he will never be top duelist material, he is just too direct in his approach.

Anyway, as I was thinking that I saw Spirit City underneath me. It has not changed much in these last few years, it can even be said that it is probably the last big city that was left untouched by Kaiba Corp, but not for lack of trying.

Mother and I tried many times to introduce my technology in this city, make it the technological and industrial center it should have been, but Daoliu, that son of a cheap whore, was against it in every way from start to finish. Even when we went behind his back and build anything he would trash it in a matter of days while declaring it is against the views of his glorious god to have blasphemy in his territory, which is totally BS.

I asked Obelisk about it and from what he knows the Angelic God was more of a person that would not accept evil actions but would not try to intervene in other people's decisions and actions as much as possible. He was more like a peacemaker in the God Realm, he would stop fights and intervene if anyone tried to do something stupid but would otherwise help others as much as he can, declaring technology that would make the lives of others better is not something he would ever do.

In other words, Daoliu is distorting his own god's teachings to try and lessen mother's influence from spreading any further as she already controls an absurdly large portion of Spirit Hall. Thanks to her hard work and the financial support she is obtaining from various sources including Spirit Hall she now has more control over Spirit Hall's resources and influence in the decisions than even Daoliu. The only thing that is stopping her from completely controlling Spirit Hall is Qian Dioliu and his little goons in the form of the high elders, they are all above rank 95 and Dioliu is already rank 99.

Not that it matters, their end will come eventually anyway. As long as enough time passes I will grow strong enough to face them by myself if needed, after all, I will be a God in the future anyway.

Thinking that I start descending above Spirit City. I talked to mother in the way here and she cleaned an area of the size of a soccer field by the side of Spirit City for me to land my beauty here, there is even a carriage on the side already prepared for me and the other girls, I am also sure that the dumb combo (Ghost and Chrysanthemum douluos) that were held in the machine from the outside would appreciate the chance to rest.

They originally wanted to go inside but I told the official version to them that it would be inconvenient if anyone tried attacking and they were inside since it would dampen their capabilities and make an opening for enemies to potentially kill me, something they know they will be tortured to death by mother if happen (no kidding, mother even showed them the machines she would use if anything happened to me and even I was scared seeing them), but the real reason as to why they are outside is that I don't want a fag and a decaying thing right by my side in a closed space. The smell here would be unbearable, I'd much rather the smell of girls and machines as I have now.

Right now they spent the last few hours holding to the exterior of this machine for dear life for the last two hours, so a rest is in order or they might demand extra hour payment, I hate those.

"We arrived everyone, go back to your seats." I said to the others, ending their time doing whatever the fuck they were doing, I wasn't paying attention since I was piloting a robot dragon tank, my life is awesome.

Getting to the ground went as smooth as I expected, there was no problem and we could easily take off as well if needs be. Not that it would be needed as, when I opened the door to the outside, I felt that I had no other option than staying here for a while.

Reason? My mother trying to hug me so much that if she did any more I would fear for my life is an excellent example. As soon as I opened the door she got inside the robot dragon tank (it never gets old for me to say this) and without warning, she already hugged me and showed no indication of letting me go.

"My precious baby boy, you finally came to visit mommy." She said while rubbing her cheek against mine. Sigh, I guess I should have expected that.

She is someone who is very serious all the time and the only time she ever relaxes and shows her less 'supreme leader' side is when she is around me, when in a phone call she is calm enough but when in person it is like she loses all inhibitions and just wants to stay glued to me all the time. She is much more carrying than any other parent I've seen in this world, to think that Yu Xiaogong had given up on this perfect being so easily in the first inconvenience, it is embarrassing to have any blood of his in my body.

Anyway, I had to stay in place for about two whole minutes while mother kept trying to crush me in a bear hug. I saw Jackelyn with a mean and teasing smile in her face as well as Xiao Wu taking pictures using her mysticphone right by her side, I could only release a soundless 'show this to anyone and you both will pay for it' before mother started hugging me even tighter and the two girls only laughed to the point of rolling in the ground. Akiza did not seem to care much as she had already left my magnificent machine (she loved nature, weird girl for sure) while Lingling was on the side waiting for this 'bonding' section to come to an end.

When it finally ended I could feel it perfectly, my lungs getting filled with air again. But even that did not last long as mother moved before I could notice and I only saw a blur before I was sat down on her lap inside one of the carriages. She was hugging me from my back as if I was this world most handsome teddy bear.

But the worse part? There were people looking!

It was three kids, the oldest looked about 10 years old with a serious face, spiky black hair and looking like he could work as a butler in the future. He had a dual blades weapon, red all over, curved like a half moon in hands as he apparently was training right now, but as mother and I entered the carriage he seems to have awakened.

"Are you young master Kaiba? If so it is a pleasure meeting you." he said while giving a respectful bow even while my current position did not exactly impose any sort of respect from others.

"Stop trying to bootlick him, Yue. He is just a kid like us, you don't have to treat him as if he is any better than we are." The second kid, a boy with around eight years old and long red hair said with a smirk. He looks brash, stupid, ignorant, and like he has no idea what he is talking about.

Why is it that I feel an impulse of telling him to shut up? It is almost like all he is missing is a stupid blond hair and a Brooklyn accent for him to be a Joey rip-off in my books.

"Shut up, Yan. The conversation still hasn't hit the gutter so it has nothing to do with you." The Yue kid said, making me smile a bit. Yeah, hearing people telling this Yan to shut up is almost as rewarding as when I told Wheeler to shut up so many times in the past.

It is amazing really, it is almost like he is the poor copy of a poor person.

"I challenge you to say this to my face again." Yan said while standing up and releasing his spirit. It looks like a cheap and weaker version of Jackelyn's own spirit, like if you removed all dragon powers and just kept the fire and demonic energy, but weaker. It was honestly pathetic, but he seems confident enough so I guess this is something.

"I said, Shut. Up. YAN! You are embarrassing us in front of an important guest and if you can't control yourself you can go and turn right around the corner before walking to whatever the hell you want while getting the fuck away from here." Yue said, arrogance that made me think it is excellence in his voice. He reminds me a bit of some of my butlers in my past life, he was arrogant enough to tell the ONU's representative to shut up and wait for two or more hours in the waiting room as I was still taking a light nap and was not in the mood to wake up, he was an excellent butler indeed.

AS this happened I saw how the two boys looked like they are one step away from trying to murder one another, but the third kid decided to intervene.

"That is it you two, stop this. We are supposed to be a united team, so stop this right now. And yes, this includes you two Big Brother Yue." A small girl intervened. She was also around eight or nine years old, she had long black hair and was spouting fox-like ears and her irises looked like one from a fox as well, so I think she might have a fox spirit.

As the kids were fighting amongst themselves I could only sigh as mother kept hugging me happily, not carrying in the slightest if these kids saw her acting this way, which goes against what I knew of her, but considering I heard she got a few personal disciples these just might be them. If so it makes sense at least partially, in this world disciple is like half your own child so she letting them see this isn't much at all.

Not much long after that, the carriage started moving as we started moving to enter Spirit City. Looking from above the city was impressive but from the ground it looks quite stunning, it was almost like the Vatican in how it feels holy and the sun illuminating these white walls is amazing in its own way, but I still prefer looking at my Blue Eyes as it is a dragon and this makes it amazing.

Finally, mother let me sit properly in the carriage, but I was still glued to her side as she kept asking me a thousand and one questions as if she wanted to know everything that is happening. It is a bit annoying but she is the first decent parent I ever had so I did talk to her about everything she asked.

Entering Spirit City I frowned my eyebrows, the influence of Kaiba Corp here was far too small. People were walking the streets without any Mysticphone in hand and there were no kids playing Duel Monsters, something I saw happen in every single big city during this last year. Daoliu's influence by using his strength is absurd, he truly is like a grumpy old fart that hates technology just because it is different from what he is used to.

Anyway, ignoring the obvious fact tht Spirit City is far behind its time due to some old fossil that still haven't figured out how to rool over and die, me and mother proceeded to her mansion. Getting there I was not exactly surprised when a bundle of blond hair hit me before I knew it as soon as we were inside (the other disciples were to be elsewhere to train until the banquet tonight) and Renxue appeared hugging me as if she wanted a repeat from what mother did.

"Big brother, I missed you so, so, SSSSOOOOO MUCH!" She said while rubbing her cheek against mine, mother did not ignore this and hugged us both, and just like that I was about to be crushed to deaht by excessive familiar love.

Sigh, it is strange really. In my previous life I always had Mokuba but I feel even more in peace with these two by my side than when I was with him, maybe it is to do with how I feel protected and a desire to protect as well, with Mokuba I was always the one that had to protect and guard him, he was kidnapped like 5 times a month at least and I had to spend just so much time stopping it but was never one to be protected. I had to guard him but also had to see him grow into someone who resented me for his kidnappings and for not taking care of him enough even as I did my best while basically being his father and older brother, I was never fully relaxed when with him.

This feeling of security I feel now, it is nice.

I, I will be sure to help create a world that this type of feeling of everything being fine is the norm for me.

AND I will beat Atem, that is unnegotiable.


	16. Showing off who is the boss

After both sister and mother calmed down they started bombarding me with so many questions that I barely had time to answer them all. Things like 'have you been eating well' to 'has anyone picked on you' all the way to 'how long you can stay here'. It was heartwarming to see them care so much, but after a while it just became bothersome.

It was then that things got a bit more interesting.

"Seto, I want to see how much you and your merry band progressed. Later today you all will face the group of students I taught as well as Renxue, the battle will be in two hours and I alread sent a message to them to inform of this. I talked with that person and he agreed that some actual battle experience could do Renxue some good so there is no problem there." Mother explained before she stood up and left me and Renxue to talk some more. She appeared calm as she left but I could hear her grumble something about annoying old men who can't make a single decision for themselves and that she doesn't know why she even bothers to keep them.

I know that feels.

"Big brother, I will show you how strong I became! If I am strong enough, willl you take me with you when you go out?"

"No." I said, and it is not hard to understand why I say this. Daoliu is a torn on everyone's side and he thinks of Renxue as his little treasure, there is no way he would let her go with me anywhere. Besides, in my last life I ended up losing Mokuba quite a few times when we went out, if something were to happen to Renxue not only would Daoliu flip I would also be many times more worried than when Mokuba was kidnapped.

He was used to it, after all.

"Heh, why? I am already strong, I want to go outside instead of staying here all the time. This city is so boring, all I do is train and train and I never do anything fun at all. And without even you here I realy don't have anyone to talk to." She said while tearing up.

"And what about those disciples of mother?"

"Humph, as if. Most are dumb and stupid, that Yan fellow irritates me whenever I look at his face and the girl is a harpy for sure. And they all suck at duel monsters, they can't even play right."

Shesh, that is rough. I know that Renxue is a prodigy at everything she has even got interested in, politics, cultivation, fighting, duel monsters, truly anything she wanted she could get without a problem. But as I to suffer from this I know how lonelisom this feeling is, how being bove everyone just makes it so that you are alone above all else.

I can even imagine how it would be like if she was to grew up without me around at all, she would probably grow to be a bitter woman who wants to spread misery but cryies alone.

Thankfully it is not like that.

"Sorry, but there is nothing I can do. If Daoliu said something then maybe I could take you, but that old fart probably is too busy masturbating to the image of his god or something so asking him is useless."

"Bug brother, what is 'masturbating'?"

"... Ask mother about it in a few years."

Dodging that bullet I talked with her for a few more minutes before we began playing Duel Monsters.

She used a deck focused in light and angel monsters, which gave me quite the headache since she liked combining absolute power with a high number of traps. Her style reminds me a bit of myself, even if mine had more traps involved and I also go foor deck destruction as an extra way to ensure my enemy doesn't have ways to deal with what I got.

"I activate Giant Sky Sword to banish all monsters in your side of the field. Now you are wild open, take this big brother, Mighty Angel Virch attack your life points directly!" She said in an honestly expetacular play, it eliminated my monsters and left hers ready to hit me directly.

Good play, but not good enough.

"I activate Ring of Destruction targetting your angel, followed by Ring of Defense. With this your monster is destroyed and you lose all your life points, and so I win again." I said, not even bothering to hide my smugness.

She was definetly better than everyone else at this game, but I am not like everyone else. I am Seto Dong, and that alone ensures I am the best!

"Wha...? Seriously? You had these cards set for two turns now, why wait when you could have finished me since back then?" Renxue asked with a pout.

"Oho, I thought my little genius of a sister would know already." I said, making her blush in embarrassment. "Of course it was because I wanted to ensure that nothing would stop my win. You had a face down just as well and I did not know what it was, as you used it I was now free to win this duel. Even if your face down could have destroyed my magic and traps too I still had a second plan by throwing the Kuribo from my hand to my deck to force the damage to zero. I always try to aim for ensuring my victory. That is my main reason for what I did."

"And is there another reason?"

"To see how good you are now. And I am not disappointed, you have grown even smarter and more capable. I am proud of you, little sister." I said while petting her head, but she huffed after a while (she first closed her eyes and almost melted in my touch) before standing up and saying.

"Fine, you beat me in this. But let's see who win out there during our fight!" And with that she turned around and ran, probably to see the others from her team to decide in a strategy.

I could only smile while looking at her leaving, she will grow up to do great things for sure.

Anyway, I guess I should also go find the others and talk about this upcoming battle.

.

.

.

After talking with the girls it was decided how our formation would be quite simple to understand.

At the front is Jackelyn and Xia Wu as the main offense, behind them is me in my Blue Eyes as it grants the highest maneuverability, Behind is both Lingling and Akiza with Lingling slightly behind Akiza who's main objective is to protect Lingling who is both long distance fighter and support.

As we approached the adversary side we saw that they were with an equal number to us. At the very front is Yan and Yue as an offense, behind them is Renxue who is with a fearless smile in her face as she knows she is the strongest in their side and is in the same position as me, behind Renxue is Huo Liena who has a serious face and behind her is a boy with about 8 years old with golden hair and a bow in his hand. If I were to guess he is probably the descendant to the Sheng family that those two Sheng brothers talked to mother.

Speaking of mother she was in attendance as well, standing in a palanquin watching everything as she gave the signal to start.

As soon as the signal was given I jumped on top of Blue Eyes, the other team was advancing but I guess they did not understand yet what we were planning as both Xiao Wu and Jackelyn jumped to the sides at the same time.

"Wha-?" Yan said and this was as far as he could go as my Blue Eyes opened its mouth, light accumulating in it as my second spirit ability activated aiming right at him.

Piercing Breath!

As I used this a light attack hit him directly and even as he tried to defend himself he was instantly overwhelmed and was sent flying as the light kept going and hit the Sheng kid as well, before either could do anything the two were down for the count.

One attack eliminated both of them, but that was not the end as while the other side was stunned for the most part (Renxue did not even bat an eye at this) Xiao Wu and Jackelyn moved to Huo Liena directly.

Huo Liena tried to use some form of mental attack, but that is probably ridiculous for even trying against these two. Xiao Wu was originally a 100.000 spirit beast who obviously had the mental capacity to ignore most of what Huo Liena could do, she even once told me that one of her original skills was exactly charming others which is a form of mental attack, how could she be weak against it? And as for Jackelyn, after she once lost in a fight in the Great Spirit Arena due to it she focused in growing mentally resistant by training with the dumb duo, using mental attacks against her that are not much stronger than her are useless.

I could not pay more attention to that as Renxue finally reached me while using her wings of light, her first spirit ring shined as she released a jet of light at me, but as I used my first spirit ability, Metal Rock, my Blue Eyes grew in strength and defense and blocked her attack with its body. It was still painful since her abilities carry quite the punch, but it was nothing Blue Eyes and I couldn't deal with.

Her second spirit ability shined and a copy of herself made of light appeared. The copy only had 20% of her power and could not use spirit abilities, but it could ignore any defense and attack so it was plenty dangerous.

Renxue took on Blue Eyes in a fight while I battled her copy, in which I evaded like crazy since there is no point in attacking something you can't hit.

This is one of the advantages of me being me, my body is much stronger than anyone my age should have due to the Spirit Bone I have and the many medicinal baths I took with only the best of the best medicines, according to Obelisk I am not far from being able to obtain my second spirit ability of his. Due to how strong my body is I can evade this shadow of Renxue easily enough and with Blue Eyes being an avatar-type spirit I have even less need to worry about

As we fought it was clear what the problem with Renxue was, she was not only confident with herself she was outright overconfident with herself. She ignored completely her team and focused only in fighting me, while avoiding a sharp kick from her clone I took a quick glance at the ground and saw that they had finished off the others there, so I guess we could finish this now.

Using a quick time gap between our attacks I deactivated Blue Eyes spirit, falling to the ground quickly while the Millenium Rod appeared in my hand. Renxue moved in instantly against me, but by then I aimed the Millenium Rod at her and activated its second ability, Lock, making her unable to use any of her spirit ability except for the second, which is already in effect. She did not care as she already was close to me, but when she was centimeters away a fist hit her directly as Jackelyn swooped in, fighting desire burning in her eyes as she started trading attacks with Renxue. Not only Jackelyn but soon everyone else ganged up on Renxue, making her quickly lose despite trying her hardest.

And so it finished the fight quickly, the result was a perfect victory.

And with that, I prove again that I am the boss.

* * *

**AN: **

**Done, now I posted everything I've done for this fic until now.**

**Phew, it is a lot. Anyway, if you all like this fic say so and if anyone could help me writing it then it would be great.**


End file.
